T.O.D.2: The Hand Of Fate
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: Sequel to Time Of Destiny! After three years Ash & friends returns to the Indigo Plateau, but this time the tournament is the least of his worries! COMPLETED!!
1. One 'Cruel Day

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat do not own Pokemon

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat do not own Pokemon. Maybe someday when my rich uncle gets out of debt he can buy it for me!

C: Cowboy: Howdy again friends! Here we go again! I'll tell you now, if you haven't read Time of Destiny, read it first! I know that they say that the sequel is never as good as the first one, but I'm goin' to try to change that! R&R. BTW I have also thought about some things to add to Time of Destiny. A new chapter or two, extend some scenes, even maybe an alternate ending. Tell me what you think about this story and the possibility of "Time Of Destiny: Special Addition".

Now my friends, **T.O.D.2: "HAND OF FATE"**

** **

Chapter One:"One 'Cruel Day" 

** **

One week has past since the Lost City of Avalon was destroyed. Taking with it, Mitch (Ash's brother), Mewtwo, and Professor Oak. Ash had now recovered enough to leave the hospital. "Well, this is it." Ash said looking over the cliff where it all started. Ash along with Brock, Pikachu, and Misty returned to Garnet City to inform Mitch's Gym that it didn't have a leader anymore. Because Ash did beat Mitch twice, the attendants gave him a Classic Badge. With that he now had eight badges, enough to get back into the Indigo Plateau. All that was left was keeping a promise. 

Flash Back,

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lugia landed just outside an old cave that was a few miles from Lavender Town. Ash jumped down from the Pokemon's back, "So, a key's in there?" Ash asked while looking inside the cave. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get this over with!" Ash said as he started into the cave. _Um…Master? _Lugia asked as he looked at the small entrance. "Oh, you're too big to fit in here." Ash said trying to think "You could wait out here or…" _place me in one of your Poke Balls._ Ash couldn't believe what he had just heard "Lugia are you sure about this? You know once I catch you, you can't go free until I let you go." Lugia smiled at the young trainer, _I know this, and even if you don't let me go, I could not think of a better trainer to call Master._ Ash's eyes swelled up with tears, "Thank you Lugia," Ash said as he threw a Poke Ball at Lugia. The ball hit Lugia and he started to glow red and then vanished into the Poke Ball. "I promise I'll let you go once this is all over with." Ash said staring at the Poke Ball in his hand. He placed the ball in his coat pocket and went into the cave. 

End Flash Back,

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ash then took out Lugia's Pokeball and threw it to the ground in a flash the mighty bird Pokemon appeared in front of the three. _You have summoned me, Master?_ Ash had tears in his eyes and turned away from the Pokemon, He was never very good at goodbyes. Misty saw his pain and took his hand and squeezed it. Ash then smiled at her and then looked bravely at Lugia. "Just like I promised, you're free to go." Lugia just smiled at the fifteen-year-old and walked toward him. Without a word, Lugia nuzzled his nose to the Pokeball in Ash's hand and vanished into it, _I know I am free. This is the place in which I choose to remain._ Ash's eyes lit up, "Y-Y-Y-YOU MEAN YOU'RE GOING TO STAY… W-WITH ME?" Lugia answered by remaining in the Pokeball. Ash jumped for joy and then turned his hat around backwards and made a peace sign with his good arm, "I CAUGHT… LUGIA!!!!" Pikachu then jumped from Ash's shoulder and mimicked the pose, "PIKA, PIKA!" (HELL YEAH!) 

"Boy, you really must have had a hard time wearing him down!" Misty said in a teasing voice as she snuggled under his good arm. Ash just squeezed her a little, "Yeah, it was the hardest capture I ever made!" he said jokingly as they turned to head back to the Pokemon Center. 

A few weeks later, Ash had returned to Pallet Town to train before the League Tournament. Misty stayed with him and his Mom at their house. Brock had stayed for a week, but when Prof. Ivy came to take over the Pokemon Research Faulty in Professor Oak's Place, he left for Pewter City. Gary was also home to train and help Prof. Ivy get settled in. After all, he was practically raised in the faculty. Ash trained almost sunset to sundown. Unlike the first time, Ash was now taking his training very serious. After Charizard literally laid down on him during his match with Richie three years ago, he was not going to slack this year. 

Ash was now coming home from a hard day of training. Misty had gone home a few hours earlier because 'she was hungry'. "Hi, Honey!" Mrs. Ketchum exclaimed as Ash walked through the front door. "Hi, Mom!" Ash said weakly as he walked to the couch where Misty was setting eating potato chips. "Hi Ashy, training go well?" Ash plopped down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder and grabbed a hand full of chips from her bowl. "So far, so good! What ya watching?" Misty just smiled and turned back to the T.V. "Pokemon Planet. You've got to see this guy on this show! He's crazy! Like someone else I know!" she said nudging his side with the last part. Misty then turned up the volume as a wild-eyed Australian man came on the screen. 

"G' day mates! This is Steve Dervin, and this is 'The Totadile Hunter'. Ta day we will be showing you a most beautiful specimen, Tentacruel." When the man said this Misty jumped to her feet almost scaring Ash out of his skin. "OHHH!!! TENTACRUEL!!!! THEY'RE JUST SO CUUUTTTTTEEEE!!!!!!!!!" Ash looked at her with one eyebrow cocked, "Tentacruel, cute, I don't see anything in common." Misty looked at him with a sparkle in her eye, "Ash! You don't get it! Tentacruel has been my favorite Pokemon ever since I was little! I've always wanted to catch one, but Tentacruel is one of the strongest water types. None of my Pokemon are strong enough to catch one." She said setting down slowly and sadly. Ash put his arm back around her shoulder but didn't say a word. He then turned his attention back to the show.

"… These little beauties can grow up to five feet three inches, and weigh up to one hundred and twenty one pounds." The man said as he crawled toward a Tentacruel nesting area. "This is where Tentacruel raise their young. I must be extremely careful. These beautiful creatures can be very protective of their young. It is five thirty in the morning, the best time to visit these beauties. That is because they are the most active at this time." Just then a Tentacruel swiped a tentacle at the nutcase. "DANGER! DANGER! DANGER!" The man repeated as he dodged the attack. "You have to be careful," The man said as a tentacle wrapped around his neck. "Their… Tentacles… are… very… strong…" Just then the man was jerked away from the camera and the screen when black with the message 'Please Stand By' on it. 

"Well, it was going to happen sooner or later." Ash said shaking his head. He then kissed Misty on the cheek, "I've had a hard day, so I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Ash then got up and went up the stairs to his room. Misty stretched "I'll stay up a little bit longer. I'd like to see if that idiot's going to make it out of this one." Ash laughed "OK, Tell me in the morning."

Ash walked into his room, where Pikachu was already asleep. Ash then softly shook him awake. "Hey buddy, think you can wake me around five, five thirty?" Pikachu looked a little shocked, (No pun intended) and nodded. Ash said thanks and lay down on his bed. Pikachu then jumped out of his little bed and curled up next to his master. 

The next morning Ash and Pikachu made their way to the beach a few miles south of Pallet Town. "OK Pikachu, you hear any?" Ash asked his Pokemon as its ears twitched. "Pika." (This way.) Pikachu said as he ran down the beach and then stopped and pointed out on the ocean. Ash then took off his shoes and walked out in the water. Then a five-foot squid broke the surface and attacked the young trainer. Ash then turned his hat around and threw a Pokeball, "BULBASAUR! I CHOOSE YOU!!!" Bulbasaur then appeared and began to float. "Bulbasaur, razor leaf!" Bulbasaur then released a barrage of razor sharp leaves at the Tentacruel. Tentacruel swung a tentacle, blocking the leaves. It then wrapped its tentacles around Bulbasaur in a wrap attack. Bulbasaur cried out in pain as Tentacruel tightened its grip. Ash then recalled Bulbasaur. "PIKACHU!! I CHOOSE YOU!!!!!" Pikachu jumped from his shoulder and 'Pikapaddled' in front of the massive Tentacruel. "All right, Pikachu thundershock!" Then it hit Ash that he was standing knee-deep in water, "NO PIKACHU DON'T!!! OH SHIT!!!" but it was too late. Pikachu released the electric attack making not only Tentacruel, but also Ash cry out in pain. 

They both fell back into the water. Ash, fueled by adrenalin alone got back to his feet and threw an empty Pokeball at the weaken Tentacruel. The Pokeball shook for a second but then stopped and flew back to his hand. Ash fell back and floated in the water. Pikachu Pikapaddled to Ash's side, "Pika pi cha." (I so sorry.) Ash just rubbed his head and looked at the Pokeball. "Misty had better appreciate this." 

To Be Continued… 

C. Cowboy: Well, what do you think so far. I couldn't help but add that part about the 'Totadile Hunter'. I was watching the Crocodile Hunter on Animal Planet while writing that part. Anyway, Please Review, and no flames unless they are constructive! BTW I have this funny feelin' this one will end up being longer T.O.D. Until next time! __


	2. Misty's Nightmare

C. Cowboy: Hi there, we made it through the intro and the plot will slowly start to take off now. *Note* this story will probably will be to Time Of Destiny as The Empire Strikes Back was to the Star Wars Trilogy. So in other words, this bad boy is only the second part of my **_THREE PART MASTER PLAN, HA, HA, HA, HA_**!!! But anyway, hope you like it! 

**CHAPTER 2: MISTY'S NIGHTMARE**

** **

Misty slowly woke up and looked around and found herself in what looked like a cell. Pikachu was by her side with a very sad look on his face. "Pikachu where are we? Where's Ash?" When Misty asked the second question Pikachu's cheeks sparked with anger. Then the door swung open and a figure around her size, maybe a little taller, wearing a Team Rocket uniform, but his face was hidden in shadows. Pikachu jumped in front of Misty protectively, "Pi ka pika KA PIKACHU!!!" (I won't let you touch her, YOU TRAITOR!!!) Pikachu then began to power up for the Ultra Shock. The Rocket just laughed and pulled a gun and shot the little electric mouse. "CHAAAA!!!" He yelled out in pain as he fell and the Ultra Shock bubble faded. "PIKACHU!! NOOO!!!!" Misty cried as she picked up Pikachu's lifeless body, "Once my Boyfriend gets here, he'll make you pay!" the Rocket laughed again and began to walk out of the shadows, "What are you talking about, Mist? I 'm already here!" Misty's heart stopped, it couldn't be who she thought it was, could it? "A-A-Ash?" the Rocket then walked out in the open to reveal that it was in fact Ash. "Ash? W-w-why?" Ash just let out an evil laugh; "I want to be the best, and by any means necessary!" Ash then pointed his gun at Misty, "And I won't let anyone stand in my way. Not even you." He said as he pulled the trigger.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Misty yelled as she jumped in her bed. Misty looked around and saw she was back in her room in the Ketchum house. She looked over and saw that Togapi was still asleep in his crib. "It was just a dream." She said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "More like a nightmare." She then pulled herself out of bed and changed out of her pajamas. She walked down the stairs and on into the kitchen, where Mrs. Ketchum was preparing breakfast. Misty then helped herself to a glass of orange juice. "Has Ash gotten up yet?" Misty asked as she took a sip. Mrs. Ketchum smiled proudly, "He left out before sunup this morning, said he wanted a few good hours of training before breakfast!" Misty spit the orange juice out in shock, "WHAT????" Mrs. Ketchum giggled, "I was just as surprised when I found this note on the refrigerator." Mrs. K. then handed her the note. 

_Dear Mom and Misty,_

_I know this might come as a shock, but I got up a little earlier then usual to get some training in. I know Misty, "Ash, you'd sleep in half a day on Dooms Day!" but you know what they say, 'there's a first time for everything'. I should be back in time for Breakfast. _

_Love,_

Ash 

_ _

__

Misty was staring out in space, "Wow, He really isn't playing around this time!" Mrs. Ketchum smiled, "You know as well as I do that when Ash puts his mind to do something, he won't quit till he does, _by any means necessary_!" Misty shuttered at that phrase. Mrs. Ketchum saw this and asked, "Misty dear, what's the matter?" Misty just blushed a little and smiled at her, "Oh nothing, just had a bad dream last night, that's all!" Mrs. Ketchum was about to ask more about in when they heard the front door open. They both looked up as they heard part of a conversation. 

"Pi Pikapi, pi Chu pika!" (Come on Ash, I said I was sorry!) Ash walked in the kitchen. His hair was wet and his clothes were not completely dry, the salty water stained his shirt made it looked like he had been sweating a lot. Ash was about to argue some more when the two noticed Mrs. Ketchum and Misty. They both had stars in their eyes and stared at Ash. Ash and Pikachu were now getting nervous. "Oh, Ash, I had no idea you were that committed!" Misty shrieked happily. "That's my baby! The next Pokemon Master!!" Mrs. Ketchum exclaimed. Now Ash and Pikachu were down right scared! The two giddy females grabbed Ash and forced him down in the seat. "Can we get you anything, you've been working so hard!" they said in unison. Ash was now on the verge of panic, "OK!!! WHO ARE YOU, AND WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY MOM AND GIRLFRIEND???" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu jumped from his shoulder to the table," Pikachu Pi Pika! Pika pi kachu!!" (It's gotta be Team Rocket in disguise! I'll make um blast off!!) Pikachu said as he thundershocked Misty and Mrs. Ketchum. The two screamed and fell to the ground. They then pulled themselves up to the edge of the table and glared at the little electric mouse. "Pika kachu Pikachu!" (Guess there the real thing after all!) Pikachu was then knocked off the table by Misty's mallet. 

Pikachu finally came to, and saw that someone had moved him to the couch. He looked up and saw everyone eating breakfast. Pikachu ran in and jumped to Ash's shoulder and glared at Misty with the old 'I'll get you for that' look on his face. Misty smiled, "Sorry, Pikachu." Misty said as she handed him a bottle of ketchup. Pikachu chirped happily and took the bottle. All was forgiven. 

"This morning Prof. Ivy wanted us to come over and help her with some things." Mrs. Ketchum said as she handed Ash his third serving. "Cool, maybe I can battle Gary!" Misty rolled her eyes, "Is that all you ever think about?" Ash smiled "What can I say, _I want to be the best_!" Misty gulped as he said this and then got up from her seat. "I-I'll go start getting ready to go." She then walked out of the kitchen and back to her room. Ash looked puzzled at his Mom, "Was it something I said?"

To Be Continued… 

** **

C. Cowboy: Well another chapter down. I know it's kinda slow right now, but it will start to heat up in the next few chapters. 

Was Misty dream just a nightmare… or a premonition? BTW, do you remember Fate, the Ninja guy from Team Rocket mentioned at the end of T.O.D.? He'll be making another appearance in the next chapter. I'm still debating on who to have him eventually turn out to be. All I know is that I want it to be a main character, but I'm open to suggestions! Happy Trails! ****


	3. Catfight

C

C. Cowboy:howdy, here comes another chapter. In this one Fate makes his/her first appearance and someone from Ash's past before he left for his Pokemon journey shows up, and Misty ain't gonna be happy one little bit. Catfight anyone? Well here we go!

Chapter 3: CATFIGHT 

"So we meet again, Ash. It has been far too long." Said a mysterious person from a tree overlooking Ash's kitchen window. He/she was wearing a black full-body ninja outfit with a big gray 'R' on his/her chest. Though a mask covered the ninja's face it was obvious he/she was smiling. He/she watched Ash finish his breakfast, "I could get you now, but I think I'll play with you a while longer, old friend!" 

"So what did you get her?" Mrs. Ketchum asked a shocked Ash. "I-I don't know what in the world your talking about!" Mrs. K. smirk, "Yeah right. I know you never got up early to train before, why start now? AND Misty's birthday is next week. So what did you get?"Ash blushed and looked back to make sure that Misty wasn't around, "I went to the beach and caught her a Tentacruel." Mrs. Ketchum smiled, "See? That wasn't that hard now, was it? I'm sure Misty'll like it!" "I'll like what?" Ash almost fell out of his seat. Misty was right behind him. 'Oh God, the cat's out of the bag, now! But there may be still hope!' Ash thought and then jumped to his feet, "OK, I admit I got you a birthday present! But you are not, repeat, ARE NOT getting it till your birthday!" Misty slinked seductively toward Ash and then rubbed his cheek while batting her eyelashes, "Please Ash, tell me what you got me." Ash gulped and was sweating while fighting an apparent losing internal battle. Pikachu jumped to his shoulder, "PI PIKA, PIKAPI, PIKA KACHU!!!" (FIGHT IT, ASH, STAY STRONG!!!) 

Mrs. Ketchum save Ash by walking in, "OK the cars started, and I'm going to Prof. Ivy's. Coming or staying?" Misty then nodded at Mrs. Ketchum, "OK, let me go get Togapi!" she said and left the room. Ash and Pikachu breathed a sigh of relief as he walked toward the exit. His mom then grabbed his arm and winked at him, "You owe me one, 'Adrian'!" Ash turned four shades of red, "MOM!!! DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!" Mrs. Ketchum smiled, "Don't worry, I'll find another way of embarrassing you." Ash just dropped his head and walked toward his mother's car.

Meanwhile, at Prof. Ivy's lab, Gary had just feed the Pokemon and walked into Professor Ivy's office. "You call Prof.?" Yes Gary, has my guests arrived yet?" Gary shook his head, "No, by the way, the Idea of all the Pallet Trainers riding together isn't a bad idea! Except me being the obvious winner, I should have my own bus!" Prof. Ivy cocked an eyebrow, "Right. You'll ride with everyone else, and be happy. I even got all the trainers from your old trainers group!" That made Gary cough as if he was strangled, "E-E-Even, C-C-C-Crystal Yellow?" The professor looked at him puzzled, "Um… yes, why?" Gary then grabbed her by her white lab coat and shook her violently, "HAVE YOU ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?! ASH HAS A NEW GIRLFRIEND NOW, SO THAT MEANS WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!!! D-I-E!!!! WE ARE GOING DIE, GOT IT?!" Professor Ivy was even more confused, "What? How? What are you talking about?" Gary dropped his head, "Lets just say that before Ash left on his Pokemon journey, he and Crystal had a 'history', and she could get a bit 'jealous', and she had a temper just as bad as Misty's. So I really don't want to get caught in the cross fire!!" 

Just then Ash, Misty and Mrs. Ketchum walked into the room, "Hi guys!" Gary then for once completely ignored Ash and went for his mom and dragged her out into the hallway, "Mrs. K. we have a problem!" Gary told Mrs. Ketchum that Crystal was on her way. She had a similar reaction. They both ran back into the room to worn Ash but they were to late! "Oh Ashwy, I've missed you SOOO much!!!!" Ash barely had time to turn around when an attractive girl around Ash's age, with long blond hair and baby blue eyes tackled him in a monster hug. "C-C-C-C-C-CRYSTAL? IS THAT YOU?" Gary laid his face in his hands, "Here… we… go…"

Misty glared at her, and pulled (in her words) the bimbo off of Ash and put on a fake smile, "Hello, I'm Misty, and I'm Ash's girlfriend." Crystal then had a shocked looked on her face. "But that can't be, I'm Ashwy's Girlfriend!" Misty's let the fake smile go and glared at her, "Oh I don't think so, Girly, he's all mine!" Crystal then snuggled to Ash's arm as he gulped in fear, "Oh, I don't think so, how could my Ashwy be interested in a scrawny little loudmouth like you, Missy?"Misty had heard enough she then showed her teeth and gave Crystal a flying tackle. The two girls rolled on the ground, biting, scratching, punching and kicking. (C. Cowboy: I'd tell you what they were saying but I'd like to keep a PG-13 rating!) Ash finally found the courage to intervene. Ash went to pull the winning Misty off of Crystal. On instinct Misty swung her fist around and made contact with Ash's eye. 

Fifteen minutes later the girls were still apologizing to Ash and glaring at each other while Ash held an icepack to his black eye. 

Gary looked at Prof. Ivy with a disappointed look on his face, "See, what did I say, we almost had one casualty already, and HE'S THE ONE THEY'RE FIGHTING OVER!!!"

Crystal then got up and started to walk away, "Excuse me Ashwy dear… and _Missy, _I have to go to the lady's room." She then walked out of the room. "I don't like her." Misty said as Ash looked at her with a 'you don't say' look on his face. Misty was about to say something when a brick came through the window. Prof. Ivy picked it up and found a note attached. She read it and then handed it to Ash. Ash read it and a shocked and fearful look came over his face.

Ash Ketchum, Stay away from Indigo Stadium, if you know what's good for you and your friends and family. The Hand of Fate  TO BE CONTINUED… 

** **

C. Cowboy: what do you think so far? If you think the battle between Misty and Crystal is over, you've got another thing coming! And who is this Hand of Fate? Until next time!

** **


	4. A 'Nice, Peaceful' Roadtrip

C. Cowboy: Howdy two chapters in one day! Who's the cowboy!! Now relax Angie, I've seen plenty of chick fights and some of them were pretty ugly. Take in mind Crystal (The more girly of the two) was the one Biting and slapping but Misty was the one who blacked Ash's eye, think of what she would have done if Ash hadn't gotten in the way! EWWWW!!! That fight was just Misty's way of warning Crystal to back off. The little conflict between the two will begin to grow even more in this one! But you know what, with this _Hand Of Fate _threatening him and his friends; does Ash really need two crazed females beating the crap out of each other? You be the judge, now on with the show.

CHAPTER 4: A 'NICE, PEACEFUL' ROADTRIP 

** **

"This is just perfect!" Ash said as he crumpled the piece of paper. "I'll call Officer Jenny!" Prof. Ivy said as she went for the phone. Then Crystal came running in, "Ash! Are you all right? I heard a crash! Did that hussy do something to you?" Misty's blood pressure sky rocketed, "What did you say, you little witch?" Ash then step in between the two, big mistake. "OK, girls! Lets calm down!" Misty and Crystal both shoved Ash out of the way and yelled in unison, "SHUT UP, KETCHUM!! SHE'S MINE!!!" They both went at each other swinging. Misty gave Crystal a knee to the gut, while Crystal returned with a right cross. Crystal then grabbed Misty's sideways ponytail and pulled hard. Bad move. Misty then grabbed Crystal by the throat and gave her a one-handed chokeslam. Unfortunately, Crystal still had a hold of Misty's ponytail in a tight grip, and Misty went down with her. Misty pulled herself back to her feet, but was knocked back down by a tackle from Crystal. Misty rolled back on top. She set on Crystal stomach and grabbed both sides of her head and began to repeatedly pound the back of her head into the floor. It took Gary, Ash, Prof. Ivy, her three assistants, officer Jenny, and five police officers to pull Misty off the badly beaten girl.

"I hope you two are happy!" Mrs. Ketchum lectured the two battered and bleeding girls. "Do you two have anything to say for yourselves?" they just looked at each other, and said in unison, "She started it." Ash rolled his eyes, "This is going to be a long trip." He then looked at Gary, "Want to call a truce till we meet in the tournament or we calm those two down?" Gary grabbed his hand, "Keep those two away from me, and we'll get along just fine!"

Ash and Gary then walk over to Officer Jenny, and handed her the note. "Until they actually do something, we can't do anything." She said as Ash set down in frustration, "So in other words, it will take me or one of my friends getting shot at." Then he heard Misty and Crystal start arguing again, "Officer Jenny, may I please barrow your gun?" Gary laughed, "Look at it this way, Ashy Boy, at least they're not mad at you!" Ash just put his face in his hands. "Why me, God, Why me?" 

Jenny said that it should be all right to go ahead with the tournament. Seems that most of the other Pallet trainers didn't have enough badges to go so it was just Ash along with Misty and his Mom, Gary, Crystal, and Prof. Ivy. They piled into Prof. Ivy's minivan, Prof. Ivy and Mrs. Ketchum set up front, Gary set with Togapi and Pikachu in the first seat, then behind them were Misty and Crystal with a frustrated Ash setting in between the two _trying_ to keep the peace. (Note: TRYING) 

The two continued to argue the whole way to the Indigo Plateau, while Ash held his face in his hands. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CANT BE A NATURAL REDHEAD??? YOU NEED TO TALK BLONDY!!!" "I'LL SHOW YOU, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BRAT!!" They both went to punch each other, but Ash rose up just in time to get a fist to both sides of his jaw, and a round trip ticket to Dreamland.

****

"Piiii Toge Togapi!!"(Ten bucks on Mommy) Togapi said to Pikachu. Pikachu thought for a second then looked at the little egg, "Pi, Pikapi cha Pikachu pika. Pika kachu!" (Na, Ash will snap and take them both out. You're on!) Pikachu then shook her little hand.

Ash finally came to as the minivan pulled into the main parking lot of the Indigo Stadium. Ash cleared the first seat and kissed the ground, and praised God. 

"Hi Ash long time, no see!" Ash looked up to see almost his mirror image, "Richie, is that you?" Richie just nodded, "The one and only! Glad to see you are still alive and kicking! By the way, what happened to your eye and jaw? " Ash laughed as he shook Richie's hand, "I won't be 'alive and kicking' if I can't get those girls over there to stop fighting. Every time they fight, I end up the one getting hurt!" Richie laughed, "Don't worry, I'll help you all I can! But right now I've got _some things_ to take care of. So, meet up with you later?" Ash smiled, "Sure, how's eight?" "Sound good, see you then!" Ash then turned back toward the minivan where he saw Misty and Crystal on the ground charred with Pikachu standing between them with his cheeks sparking, "I'll have to treat Pikachu with something later!"

TO BE CONTINUED… 

** **

C. Cowboy: Well, is that better A*Mon? Ash has to make Misty and Crystal stop these mindless fights, before anyone gets badly hurt. And at this rate, it's more then likely to be Ash! With this chaos and this Fate character, can Ash's day get any better? But they did make it to the Indigo Plateau without any MAJOR injuries. BTW, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and meowth) returns next chapter!!


	5. Ash vs. Hand Of Fate; Round One

C. Cowboy: Well, Ash's life just keeps getting better and better! But the question remains: Who is The Hand Of Fate? R&R! BTW How much pressure do you think Ash can take? Find out here in a few!

**_CHAPTER 5: ASH vs. THE HAND OF FATE; ROUND ONE_**

**_ _**

The group finally makes it to their hotel with _FEW _violent situations. Misty and Crystal still barely had a blemish, while poor Ash looked like he had been hit by a truck. Pikachu jumped to Ash's shoulder, "Pi pika pi Pikachu?" (You don't look so good.) Ash just looked at him then continued to walk forward. They all went to their rooms. Ash immediately took a shower. His injuries weren't that bad, and faded easily with some potions on himself. Yeah that stuff is only ment for Pokemon, but Ash thought, 'what the heck!' Ash walked out and was unnerved to see Misty and Crystal outside waiting on him, and NOT FIGHTING! "Uh… hi guys." They both stared at him, "Come on, we're hungry." Ash scratched his head, "Shouldn't you two be at each other's throat?" They both smiled at each other, "Oh yeah, we call a truce. Only till after you buy our lunch!" Misty informed him as he place his face in his hands. Then all the sudden he was tackled. He looked up expecting Misty or Crystal but found Melody, "Hi, Ashy Boy! Long time no see!" then he looked up and saw Misty cringing and staring at Crystal's Blood colored face. "Uh Melody, I don't think that was a good idea." Crystal was about jumped Melody when Pikachu cut her off with a thunder shock knocking her cold. Melody petted Pikachu's head, "Thinks, little buddy!" Misty shot Pikachu a dirty look, "Why didn't you help me before?" Pikachu smiled at her, "Pi ka kachu pikachu, ka chu kachu pika chu pi!" (I knew you could take care of yourself, besides if worse comes to worse you'd pull out your mallet!) Gary then joined the group and once he saw Melody, he blushed four shades of red. "Hi… Gary." Melody said also blushing a little. Ash and Misty looked at each other puzzled. Misty then looked at Crystal, who was still out cold. Gary then looked at the two, "Don't worry, I've already eaten, I'll take the nutbar to her room, you guys go have fun. 'Sides, Ashy Boy could use a little peace." 

Ash, Misty, and Melody walked toward the McDonalds a few blocks from the hotel. Ash had three things flooding his rarely used mind. 

One: How was he going to keep Misty and Crystal from killing each other, or, more importantly, from killing him? **__**__

Two: Who was this Hand Of Fate, and what does he want? 

Three: What else could happen?

The third one was about to be answered. 

They were walking when suddenly familiar voices interrupted his thoughts.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!" 

Ash rubbed his temples.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

To unite all peoples with in our nation!"

Ash's lips began to twitch.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" 

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

Ash began to giggle.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

TEAM ROCKET BLAST OFF AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT!!"

"SURENDER NOW, OR PREPARE TO FIGHT!!" 

"Meowth, That's right!!"

Ash then threw his head back in laughter. They all looked at him in fear. "Pikapi? Ka kachu?" (Ash? You alright?) 

Pikachu said as he eased behind Misty's leg in fear. "Of coarse, I'm ALRIGHT Pikachu! Why wouldn't I be ALL RIGHT! I just have two girls fighting to the death over me, with me 99% of the time the one getting hurt! Team Rocket shows up again trying to steal you, and I still have no FREAKIN' IDEA WHO THE LIVING HECK THAT HAND OF FATE GUY IS!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Jessie and James looked at each other in shock as Meowth past out. "D-D-D-Did you say the H-H-Hand Of F-F-F-Fate?" Ash settled down and looked puzzled at the two, "Yeah, why?" James grabbed his shoulder "Ash, do you have any idea how deep in crap you are?" Ash looked shocked at the older boy. He knew James was serious because he didn't call him 'twerp'.

Jessie walked up "The Hand Of Fate is Team Rocket's top assassin. No one but the boss knows how he is, what he really looks like or even if it's a he or a she!" James joined in, "Anyone who got close enough to tell, never… lived long enough to tell about it." All the blood left Ash's face, this WAS serious, DEATHLY serious. 

"You've said enough!" A voice from behind the group caused Jessie and James to cower behind Ash. The Ninja stood before the group. "So we meet face to face at last, Mr. Ketchum." Fate said with a scruffy voice, "I am truly sorry, but I am order to kill you and I have never failed a mission in my two years in Team Rocket." He stood around the same height as Ash, but a bit more muscular. Fate then jumped back and threw a Pokeball. It flew open to reveal an Onix. Ash turned his hat around backwards, "PIKACHU! I CHOOSE YOU!!" Pikachu jumped in front of Ash and flared his cheeks. "ALRIGHT, PIKACHU, FINISH HIM QUICK WITH THE ULTRA SHOCK!!" Pikachu then powered up and sent the massive blast at the Onix. It hit with a massive flash. When the dust settled, the Onix didn't have a scratch on it. Ash and Pikachu stared in shock. That was the best they had, and Fate's Pokemon didn't flinch. Only Mewtwo had been able to take an Ultra Shock, but that was because of a psychic shield. This Onix didn't need psychic powers. 

"Hang on, Ash!" Misty cried as she threw her own Pokeball. Starmie appeared beside Pikachu with a "hi-ya!" 

"ALRIGHT, STARMIE, HIDROPUMP!!" Misty commanded as her Pokemon sent a massive blast of water at the Onix. Onix started to buckle from the intense attack. "PIKACHU, NOW HIT IT WITH AN OTHER ULTRA SHOCK, BUT SEND IT DOWN STARMIE'S WATERSTREAM!!!" Pikachu formed another bubble around himself and absorbed it into his cheeks and then jumped to Starmie's back and sent the blast over its shoulder, strait down the stream. It hit the Pokemon with an explosion. When the dust settled, both Onix and Hand Of Fate had disappeared. Misty recalled Starmie, as Ash stared at the place where Fate stood, "Why do I get the feeling this is nowhere near over?" Jessie and James then tried to sneak off with the unconscious Meowth, but Melody grabbed them, "Oh no you don't, not till you tell us everything you know about this guy!!" 

Less then an hour later, at Team Rocket H.Q. Fate stood before the Boss's desk. "I am sorry, I have failed. He and his friends are more powerful then I remembered." The Boss smiled, "Don't worry. I think I have a better idea. He is way to good a trainer to let go to waste." He then handed Fate a folder with several pictures in it. "He will not join us without some… motivation. I want you to systematically destroy his life, and then when he is at his weakest, he will beg to join us."

TO BE CONTINUED… 

C. Cowboy: What do you think? The action/adventure stuff is about to start up. What will Fate do to the gang? Can Ash stand a chance if and when they meet again? Can you figure out who Fate is yet? BTW, The tournament begins next time! Happy Trails! 

  



	6. Doubles Troubles

C. Cowboy: Howdy! Well the tournament is about to begin, but with everything that's happening, is Ash's head really in it? It also seems that the League is trying something new this year! R&R!

**CHAPTER 6: DOUBLES TROUBLES**

Ash and friends finally get to the registration area. Misty and Crystal were now back at it, and Gary seemed to become cockier by the second. They had tied Team Rocket in the hotel room because before they could ask them any questions, Gary smarted off to Ash and then they both raced to register. After registration was done, they had the rest of the day to ask questions. 

Ash looked at the registration desk and noticed two registration papers. One was the one he remembered from last time, the other was just like it, but it had spaces for two names instead of one. "What's this?" Ash asked the receptionist. She smiled at him, "This one is for the doubles tournament! It is basically a warm up for the main tournament. It is just like the regular tournament, but two trainers compete instead of just one, and only fifteen teams can enter. Each trainer must have six Pokemon each. If you and one of your friends want to enter, we have room for one more team!" Melody grabbed Ash and Misty's arms, "You two need to enter! The way you two blasted that Fate guy's Onix, I don't think anyone can match you guys!!"

Ash looked at Misty, "What ya think, Mist?" Misty smiled back, "Why not? It sounds like fun!" they both walked over to the registration desk and put their names on the paper. "Thank you for entering! It's a one-day event. It starts at ten o'clock in the morning. See you then and good luck!"

Ash and Misty walked outside toward the Pokemon center. When they got there they handed Nurse Joy their Pokeballs to heal their Pokemon before the tournament the next morning. When Misty gave Joy her Pokeballs and Togapi, she realized she just had five Pokemon. "Ash I-I just have five Pokemon, if I count Togapi! I can't compete tomorrow!" She said almost in tears. Ash just smiled at her, "Well, I was planning on holding this till your birthday next week, but I guess this is as good a time to give this to you as I'll ever get." Ash said as he handed her a Pokeball.

Misty looked puzzled at Ash then back at the Pokeball, "What, what is this?" Ash gave her a lopsided grin, "Well, It's called a Pokeball!" Misty playfully shoved him, "I know that, silly, what's in it?" Ash then grabbed her hand and pulled her to the fountain outside the Pokemon Center, "Go ahead, see for yourself!" Misty threw the ball out into the fountain, and tears formed in her eyes as she saw what was released. Before her floated a very healthy and strong Tentacruel. She then wrapped her arms around Ash's neck, "Oh Ash, It's what I always wanted! Thank you so much!!!" Ash just smiled at her and then they pressed their lips together. 

Misty and Ash walked back to the center, Misty then proudly handed Joy the Pokeball. Ash then rubbed Pikachu's head, "You don't cause Nurse Joy any trouble, Pikachu, and rest up; we have a big day tomorrow!" Pikachu nodded as Ash and Misty walked out of the center.

A few hours later, Ash and the group asked the two-wannabe Pokemon thieves every thing they knew about the Hand Of Fate. It seemed that they didn't know anything. (Big surprise there!) Ash then looked at the clock, "WAAA! I was supposed to meet Richie ten minutes ago!" Ash then shot out the door. He had planed on taking Misty with him, but she was to busy strangling the life out of Crystal. Sure he could have pulled her off, but he didn't want another black eye! 

Ash found Richie just outside of his hotel. Richie walked up to him, he was still around the same height, but a little more muscular, "I figured you'd be late! Seems something never change!!" Ash laughed and scratched the back of his head unsure what to think of that comment. The two walked to the McDonalds and set down to talk. 

Ash told him about everything that had happened since they last met: All about how he and Misty finally got together, how he almost got killed by Mewtwo and the Dark Master A.K.A. Amanda, the Lost city of Avalon, how his older brother and Prof. Oak had be killed, and how he was being threatened by this Hand Of Fate. Richie smirked "Well, this Hand Of Fate doesn't know who he's messing with! I've heard a little about this guy, I have a friend who had a run in with him a year ago! He said he was extremely intimidating with that ninja suit and the gray 'R' on his chest!" Ash looked puzzled at Richie, "That's funny, Jessie and James said that no one's ever lived through a fight with Hand Of Fate." Ritchie scratched the back of his head and laughed, "You've known those two for over four years! How reliable have they been?" Ash nodded unsure. Richie then changed the subject, "Say, where's your Pikachu?" Ash looked up at him, "OH yeah! Misty and me entered that Doubles Tournament tomorrow, so we left all our Pokemon at the Pokemon center to be sure they are at 100% for the matches!" 

They talked for almost an hour when Ash stood up, "Well, old buddy, It's getting late, and I have a busy day tomorrow, so I'm calling it a day."Richie stood up and shook Ash's hand, "Alright, good luck tomorrow, and congrads about you and Mist, I always thought you two would make a good couple! All I can say is, God help those other trainers in that doubles tournament, 'cause you and Mist are the perfect team!" Ash then walked back toward his hotel.

A few hours later, At the Pokemon center, Nurse Joy and her Chancey began to get drowsy and then passed out. Just then Fate jumped down out of the air vent, and pressed a button on his belt disabling the security cameras. "Piece of cake." He said as he placed a sleeping gas sprayer back on his belt. Fate walked in through the door to the treatment room. He found Pikachu in a rejuvenation chamber. He took the gas sprayer back off his belt and sprayed it into Pikachu's air vents, placing him into a deeper sleep. He then opened the chamber and pulled an injection needle from his belt. He then injected a strange liquid into both Pikachu's electric sacks. Fate then laughed to himself, "Phase one: complete." 

TO BE CONTINUED… 

**_ _**

C. Cowboy: Well technically the tournament didn't start in this one, I had planed to start it in this one but I wanted to leave it at that. If ya'all are wondering when I will work on Future Shock again, I plan to work on it some tomorrow and probably have another chapter up Sunday night or Monday morning. But back to this one, what did fate do to Pikachu? Will Misty and Ash win the doubles tournament? What else will Fate do to Ash? Find out next time! BTW, any other theories on who Fate really is? 


	7. The Dynamic Duo

C

C. Cowboy: here we go again. If you think I've been going easy on Crystal and Misty (and Ash) in the past few chaps, you might like this one. The Doubles Tournament will take place in this one, whatever Fate did to Pikachu will begin to take effect, and that sorry Sonnavagun will do something to hurt Ash even more. And no, he doesn't do anything to Misty, yet. 

CHAPTER 7: The Dynamic Duo 

Ash waltzed into his and Gary's room. He and Gary relunctently agreed to share a room. On one side was Mrs. Ketchum and Prof. Ivy's room, and on the other was Melody, Misty, and Crystal's room (Take special note of that). Ash looked around and found a note from Gary, 

_ASHY BOY,_

G_one to eat with Jessie and James, they don't seem that bad_

_And they have a lot of dirt on you. Heh, heh, heh. Be back in a _

_Few hours._

_Your hero,_

_Gary Oak_

_ _

__

"Good! I'll get time to fall asleep before Gary starts to pick on me!" Ash said as he jumped on his bed. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the silence when he heard the familiar, sweet, lovely voice of his darling Misty, "YOU SORRY BITCH!!!!" 

Then he saw the wall above his head give way and a large chunk of it fall on top of him along with two bodies rolling on top of it. They rolled completely over him and then on to the floor. Misty had Crystal in a strangle hold while she was tugging on Misty's ponytail. Crystal finally let go of the hair and grabbed both sides of Misty's head and threw her over her shoulder. "He's MY BOYFRIEND, so it should be ME teaming with him in the doubles tournament!!!" Crystal screamed at Misty. Then Misty tackled the annoying blond, "WHAT PART OF 'HE'S MY BOYFRIEND' DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" Misty yelled as she punched Crystal right in the face. Crystal stepped back in recoil and the returned with a kick the gut. "That's it, it's on now!" they said in unison as they both drew their mallets. They faced each other, holding their Mallets like samurai swords. They both swung at each other and the mallets hit with a great impact, knocking Crystals out of her hand. It went fling through the air just as Ash set up from the rubble and hit him square between the eyes. Ash then rose back up and glared at the two now frighten girls. Misty and Crystal stared at Ash's extremely unhappy face, "Um… hay… Ash, you alright?" Misty asked, but Ash just glared at them. "You OK, Ashwy?" Crystal asked more then a little afraid. "GET… OUT… GET… OUT… NOW…" Ash growled as he began to throw pieces of wall fragments at the two. They both shrieked and ran out the door. Ash fell back and closed his eyes with a smile on his face. 

A few hours later, the door came open and Ash beamed a wall fragment at whoever disturbed his rest. "Easy Ashy Boy, It's me!" Gary said with his hands in the air. "Sorry. Ruff night." Gary then looked at the hole in the wall just above _HIS_ bed. He started to ask what happened when he saw Melody through the large hole, wearing her silky nightgown and her hair down, which caused him to lose all train of thought. Ash got up and walked over to Gary. He waved his hand in front of his face, "Hello? You in there, Gary?" Gary stared for a second before mumbling, "damn… she's… hot…" Ash then turned to follow his stare to see what or who he was looking at. "Oh, I get it, you've got a crush on Melody!" Gary then shook it off with a bright red face, "I DO NOT!!" He then walked over to his bed, pushed the remaining rubble off of it and lay down with his back to Ash. Ash shrugged and went to his own bed. 

The next morning Ash was up early, ready to go to the tournament. Ash walked down for breakfast and saw Misty already up eating breakfast. "What's going on, Mist? Not nervous, are you?" Ash teased as he set down beside her. "Maybe… a little bit. I never competed in the League Tournament before." Ash placed his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder, "Don't worry, Mist, you'll do fine! Didn't Melody say we were the perfect team?" Misty smiled, "Yeah I guess. By the way, sorry 'bout last night." Ash squeezed her a little, "Don't worry about it."

Meanwhile, hundreds of miles away, at Orange Island Prison, Amanda relaxed in her cell, when a guard opened the door, "Your free to go, someone has paid your bail." Amanda stared in shock but immediately got up and walked behind the guard. He led her to a meeting room where the person who let her go was waiting and let her enter. She was even more shocked when she saw who had freed her, "You?" 

Back at the Tournament, Ash and Misty shot right through the competition until there was just one more team between them and victory. Ash and Misty was on edge, they came this far and they were about to go all the way when they heard a familiar phrase: "Prepare for trouble… Make it double…" Ash and Misty looked at each other and said in unison, "It… can…be…"

Then the announcer came over the loud speaker, "And the final match in the Doubles Tournament is Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower vs. Team Rocket! This being the last match and a shortage of time, the match will be one Pokemon per trainer! Let the match begin!" 

Jessie and James sent out Arbok and Wheezing. Ash looked at Misty "Which one you gonna use?" misty answered with: "MISTY CALLS… TENTACRUEL!!" Ash nodded and looked at Pikachu, who for some reason was wildly scratching his cheeks. "PIKACHU, I CHOOSE YOU!" Pikachu then nodded and jumped to the field beside Tentacruel with his cheeks sparking. 

The match started with Arbok trying to poison the Tentacruel, but Tentacruel caught the snake and tossed it at wheezing. 

Ash then called out "OK, PIKACHU! FINISH IT WITH A ULTRASHOCK!!!" Pikachu then formed an electric bubble around his body and absorbed it into his cheeks. This time it was deferent; it was almost like it hurt him to hold in the electricity. He then sent the blast, as usual, making Team Rocket 'blast off again'. The announcer came back on, "AND THE VERY FIRST EVER DOUBLES CHAMPIONS, ASH KETCHUM AND MISTY WATERFLOWER!!!" 

Misty and Ash embraced and passionately kissed each other, as the crowd exploded in excitement. But on the field Pikachu stood on all fours panting, "Chu… pika… ka pi?" (What's… happening… to me?) 

A few hours later, Mrs. Ketchum walked alone down the hallway of the hotel, happily whistling a happy tone. She was more then thrilled about her son and his girlfriend's victory, and she was planning to go down to the gift shop across the street and buy them both a present, when someone got her attention. "Excuse me, miss, could you help me?" Mrs. Ketchum smiled and followed the voice into a shadowy hallway, "Hello, where did you go?" she asked as she turned to see Fate standing behind her, "W-Who are you? S-stay away from me! HELLPP SOME ONE PLEASE AHHHHH!!!!"

TO BE CONTINUED… 

C. Cowboy: I know that that 'tournament' was a little weak, but I might come back later and add to it. After all I am writing this part at 1:30 in the morning and I am very sleepy. Back to the story: what going to happen to Pikachu? What will Fate do to Ash's Mom? Who baled out Amanda, the Dark Master? Will Ash ever get Misty and Crystal to get along? Find out next time as the REAL tournament begins 

__


	8. The Night Before

C

C. Cowboy: well the story is about to heat up even more as the Pokemon League Tournament prepares to begin. What does Fate plan to do to Ash's Mom, what effect will Fate's 'injection' do to Pikachu, and what else does he plan to do to the poor kid? Can even Ash's fighting spirit withstand Fate's sick mind games? R&R!

CHAPTER 8: THE NIGHT BEFORE 

Ash and Misty were setting together at the table in the lobby of the hotel eating sandwiches. They were so happy about their victory that even Crystal and Gary couldn't ruin their mood. Pikachu set across the lobby holding his cheeks and starring in space. 'What's wrong with me? I-I never felt like this before. Felt like my cheeks were about to explode when I absorbed the bubble for the Ultra shock, it's never done that before!' he thought as Togapi waddled over to him, (C. Cowboy: I don't feel like typing a bunch of poke speech so I'll just use '[]' for translations) [Unka Pika, you don't look so good. Want me to tell Daddy, so he can take you to Nurse Joy?]Pikachu snapped up at her, [NO! don't say a word of this to Ash!] this scared Togapi and she started to cry. Pikachu then patted the little Pokemon's head, [I'm sorry, Togapi, It's just that Ash has always wanted to win this tournament and become a Pokemon Master, and I don't want him to lose his concentration because of me, and I don't want to spend the Tournament in the Pokemon Center, I want to help Ash win!] Togapi then hugged Pikachu, [I LOVE YOU, UNKA PIKA!] Pikachu then softly pushed her away, [Come on little bud, I'm trying for a tough image!] he then looked around to see if anyone was looking and hugged Togapi back and whispered so only she could hear, [Love ya too, little buddy.] 

"Congratulations!" Prof. Ivy said as she walked toward the couple with Gary and Melody by her side, "I knew you two couldn't be beaten!" Ash smiled, "Thinks, say, have you seen my Mom?" Ivy shook her head; "She said she was going into town for a little while." Misty gave Ivy a mischievous smile, "Where's Crystal? How did she like Ash and _his girlfriend _winning the Doubles Tournament?" Ivy smiled knowing what she ment as Melody spoke up, "She still in her room mumbling something about it 'should have been her'." Ivy started to turn back to return to her room, "Misty, you and Crystal really need to settle this before _Ash _gets hurt." 

Ash returned to his room with Misty, Gary, and Melody behind him. Ash looked around and saw the hole in the wall was now fixed with a note taped on it Ash grabbed the note and read it to himself. "What is it, Ash?" Misty asked. "Oh it's just a death threat." They all gasped "DEATH THREAT! IS IT FROM FATE?" Ash smiled, "No, it's from the Hotel staff about the hole." 

They all fell over anime stile. "Well, Ashy Boy, looks like tomorrow our truce is over. I'm going down early; the girls will be here around eight in the morning, and I don't want to keep them waiting!" Gary said smugly as Melody crossed her arms with a 'humph'. Misty then put her arms around Ash's neck, "Good night Ash, you had better get your rest, if your going to beat Gary and…" Misty smiled evilly, "and Crystal!" Ash smiled "OK, and try to get along tonight, please!" Misty then kissed him softly, and looked disappointed at him "I guess, if I have to." Ash smirked, "Yes, you have to! _I _have to be healthy in the morning!" then Pikachu and Togapi walked into the room, [WHAZZAPPP!!!!] Pikachu said happily as he carried the little egg on his shoulders. 

They all left Gary, Ash, and Pikachu to their room, the peace in the next room lasted for around ten minutes when Ash heard the battling begin again, "Well, as long as they keep it over their, I give up trying to stop them." "At least you have some girls crazy about you, Ash." Gary said sadly. "What are you talking about? What about the cheerleaders?" Ash asked making Gary frowned even more, "I thought you knew I just paid them." Ash nodded and though, 'Well that explains much!' then spoke up, "What about Melody?" Gary then blushed, "What about her?" Ash smirked at him, "Didn't you see her face when you mentioned 'the girls'? She looked like she wanted rip them apart first chance she got!" Gary then blushed even more, "I-I-I guess…" Gary then smiled, "Just because your being nice to me tonight doesn't mean I'll go easy on you in the tournament!" 

Meanwhile across the room, Pikachu laid in the floor continuing to rub his cheeks, 'no I won't let him down, not now, not never. Even if it kills me.' 

The next morning, Gary and Crystal left early to get to their match Along with Prof. Ivy and, Ash assumed, his mom, but Ash's was later in the day so he took his time. When he, Misty, Melody, Pikachu, and Togapi left the hotel they ran into an old friend, "ASH! MISTY! I'M GLAD I'M NOT TOO LATE!" Ash looked up and saw Brock standing beside a large covered truck. "Brock! What took you so long?" Misty said as she hugged him and Ash shook his hand. "Yeah, I ran into an _old friend_ who wanted to come and he wanted to see if you wanted his help." Brock said as he opened the back of his truck. 

Ash's eyes went wide and flooded with tears as he heard a voice growl inside, '_CHHAAARRR'. _The tailgate came down and the mighty Charizard stomped down to the ground and breath fire into the air. Then he looked at Ash and winked and gave him a thumb's up. [You wouldn't mind a well-trained instrument of destruction backing you up in the tournament, would you?] Ash smiled, "Welcome back, old friend!"

TO BE CONTINUED… 

** **

C. Cowboy: I know I said that the tournament would start in this one, but I thought that was a good place to stop for now. CHARIZARD'S BACK!!! I'm sorry I couldn't help it, Charizard was my favorite character; I just had to bring him back! But anyway, Ash is ready to battle in the tournament, and Charizard is ready to make up for past mistakes. BTW where's Fate hiding out? Is he about to do something else to Ash? Find out next time! ****


	9. Cutting Deep

C

C. Cowboy: here we go! Ash's first round is about to begin! What has Fate done to Ash's Mom? What else will he do to the young trainer? What's wrong with Pikachu? Can Ash lose with good ol' Charizard? Find out in this one!

CHAPTER 9: Cutting Deep 

Ash and Pikachu walked out to the red trainer's box, ready to begin his match with his old friend AJ. The announcer came on the loud speaker, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WELCOME TO THE SECOND TO LAST FIRST ROUND MATCH UP! THIS WILL BE A THREE ON THREE POKEMON BATTLE! IN THE BLUE CORNER, MAKING HIS FIRST APPEARANCE AT THE INDIGO STADIUM, AJ TUFFENUFF," The crowd began to cheer. When the crowd died down the announcer continued, "AND IN THE RED CORNER, MAKING HIS SECOND APPEARANCE IN THIS TOURNAMENT, THE ORANGE LEAGUE AND JOHTO LEAGUE CHAMPION, ASH KETCHUM!!!" the crowd erupted, Misty was surprised when she looked over from her seat to see the all the Orange and Johto League Gym Leaders standing and chanting "KETCH, UM, KETCH, UM, KETCH, UM KETCH, UM…" She even saw Rudy chanting while Rudy's little sister held a sign that said, _'ASH, DO IT FOR MISTY!'_Misty then looked down at the field and saw Ash staring at the sign. He then smiled and nodded in its direction and turned his attention to AJ. "Ah hope you gotten to be a better trainer now Ash! Cause Ah hate to hurt yer Pokemon!" AJ said with the same old smart attitude. "Why don't you just shut up and let's battle." Ash said as he sent out his first Pokemon, Chikarita. AJ complied by sending out a bayleef. 

Chikarita and Bayleef ran toward each other and made a tackle attack knocking each other back. Chikarita then sent out several razor leaves at the bayleef. Bayleef then dodged the leaves and sent out vine whips. They wrapped around Chikarita's body and slung her into the air. Chikarita hit the ground hard and was knocked out. "Chikarita return." Ash said disappointedly then pulled out another Pokeball. "What Pokemon ya gonna let me beat next, Ash?" AJ said overconfidently. Ash just smiled and said with a lot of pride, "CHARIZARD, I CHOOSE YOU!" in a flash, the mighty behemoth appeared before his master, growling at his much smaller opponent. Before AJ could recall Bayleef Charizard made the little Pokemon a crispy critter. Charizard roared in triumph as AJ looked on with fear. "That one to one." Ash said a little to cocky. AJ then sent out a Blastoise. The two massive Pokemon glared at each other. "Charizard! Fire Blast!!" "Blastoise! Hydro Pump!" the two trainers called out the two attacks went at each other hitting each other with massive impact. They both fell over unconscious. They both recalled their Pokemon. "Alright Pikachu, your up!" Ash said as Pikachu immediately jumped to the center of the ring. "Alright, you're my last hope, SANDSLASH GO!" AJ said as he threw a Pokeball out into the ring and in a flash, Sandslash appeared and glared at Pikachu. Sandslash came in slashing at Pikachu but Pikachu's agility was too fast for Sandslash's attacks. Pikachu then did a back flip and started to power up for the ultra shock. Pikachu absorbed the bubble and as before, felt more pain then he had ever felt before. He quickly released the blast at Sandslash, knocking him out. 

The announcer came on again, "AND THE WINNER IS ASH KETCHUM!!!" The crowd erupted but this time Ash noticed Pikachu's weakened state, "Pikachu you alright?" Ash asked as he picked up his best friend. [Yeah, Ash, I great! Just a little tired, that's all.] Ash looked at him unconvinced, until he felt two arms wrap around his waist. He turned expecting Misty, but found Crystal, "CRYSTAL!! LET GO!!!" Ash yelled as he tried to pry Crystal off. Then two hands grabbed Crystal's hair, "HANDS OFF!!!" Misty yelled as she pulled Crystal off of Ash by the hair of the head. "Why you little…" Crystal uttered as she grabbed Misty's ponytail Misty then came down with her mallet and plowed Crystal right between the eyes, sending her to dreamland. Then, once she was satisfied that Crystal was out for the count, she gave Ash a congratulations hug. They pulled back and started to kiss when Prof. Ivy walked up to them with a sad look on her face. "Ash, something's happened to your mother." 

They all went to the hospital where Mrs. Ketchum was. The doctor was waiting for them as Ash and Misty walked in. Misty and Ash both were obviously shaken up. The Doctor walked up to Ash, "Can I talk to you, Mr. Ketchum, privately?" the Doctor said cutting his eyes at Misty. Ash took Misty's hand, "Listen, she's my girlfriend; what ever you can say to me, you can say to her." The doctor smiled, "Of course, come with me." The doctor led them to a window overlooking a woman so badly beaten up that she was completely unrecognizable. "Mr. Ketchum, your Mother was assaulted with what appears to be some kind of metal rod. But that was not the worse of her injuries…" Ash didn't let him finish, as he put two and two together; the battered woman in the room WAS his Mom. "MOM! WHAT HAPPENED? WHO DID THIS TO YOU!!!!!" Ash yelled pressing against the door, too emotional to figure out how to open it. Misty brought him into a tight hug as the tears flowed from both their eyes. "I'm afraid I have only told you the good news." The doctor said as Misty finally calmed Ash down while trying to keep control of herself. "I'm afraid, your mother has taken repeated blows to the spine. So many that it was torn in half." Ash looked up at him with a sorrowful look, "W-What do-does that, that mean?" the doctor dropped his head "I am sorry, Mr. Ketchum, but Your mother will never walk again." Ash dropped to his knees, "W-Who did this to her." The doctor then handed Ash a note, "We found this on lying on her chest." 

_Ash_

_Drop out of the tournament, or else someone else you love will suffer._

_Hand Of Fate_

_ _

TO BE CONTINUED… 

C. Cowboy: Fate has made his first real move, and he has hit pretty close to home. Can Ash recover to continue the tournament, or will he obey Fate's orders? Who is next on Fate's hit list? Has Fate succeeded or has he made a big mistake hurting Ash's mom? Find out next time!


	10. New Motivation

C. Cowboy: Howdy! Ya know, A*Mon, I thought about holding off on the next part a few days just to spite you, but I ain't that kinda cowboy. I'll just pick on ya'all like I'm doing right know. I'm just playin'! So, now on with the story. 

**CHAPTER 10: NEW MOTIVATION**

** **

Ash set with his face in his hands in the waiting room not far from his mother's room. Misty sat next to him, softly rubbing his back with Pikachu setting next them with a strange look on his face as feed Togapi for Misty. "It'll be alright, Ash, you'll see! She's just as tough as you are, so she'll pull through!" Misty said trying to ease Ash's worrying. On the other side of the room, Brock and Prof. Ivy glared at each other hatefully. Misty looked at the two and remembered the fact that a few years ago Brock left Prof. Ivy's lab without warning, and hasn't been the same since. Right now you could cut the tension with a knife. 

Ash finally spoke up for the first time in over an hour, "Mist, I-I, I'm dropping out of the tournament." The whole room looked in shock at Ash. "A-Ash, you can't!!" Misty said as she stared into his tear filled eyes. "Misty, I can't keep going. Look at what that guy did to my mom! I don't know what I would do if he did something to Pikachu, Brock, or… you. It just isn't worth the risk!" 

Just then Crystal jumped onto Ash, giving him a bear hug, "Oh Ashwy! I am so sorry 'bout what happened! I won't never ever leave you again!" Misty jerked Crystal off of her boyfriend and they began strangling each other and roll on the floor. Gary and Melody walked in shortly after. "You OK, Ashy Boy?" Gary asked with an uncharacteristic concerned tone of voice. "No, no I'm not Gary. I'm dropping out of the tournament." Ash said dropping his head. Gary and Melody almost fell over, "ASH YOU CAN'T JUST QUIT!!! YOU ARE MY ONLY EQUAL IN THIS WHOLE STINKIN' TOURNAMENT!!!" Gary yelled as he grabbed Ash by the shirt collar. Ash started to retaliate but a nurse came out, "Delia Ketchum Family." Ash stepped over Misty and Crystal's rolling forms, "Yes ma'am!" The nurse smiled at him, "Your Mother has regained consciousness and would like to see you." Ash nodded and followed her. 

Ash walked into his Mom's room and almost started crying when he saw his mom's bruised and bandaged face. "M-m-mom?" Ash stuttered "Hi Ash." Ash quickly wrapped his arms around his mother and began to cry uncontrollably, "It's OK Mom, I'm dropping out of the tournament to take care of you!" Mrs. Ketchum then pushed him away and looked at him with same determined look that was almost Ash's signature look, "The hell you are!!!" Mrs. Ketchum yelled. Ash stepped back; he had never been cursed by his Mom before. Heck, he never even heard his mom cuss at all! "Mom, w-what do you mean!" his mom glared at him, "You WILL NOT drop out of the tournament! It's been your dream since you were little; I WON'T let you turn your back on that dream! I believe in you, Ash! YOUR POKEMON believe in you, YOUR FRIENDS believe in you, and especially Misty believes in you!! You CAN'T let them down! Don't worry about me; I'll be all right! Now, GO OUT THERE AND SHOW THE OTHER TRAINERS AND THAT S.O.B. THAT DID THIS WHAT IT TAKES TO BE A POKEMON MASTER!!!" Ash was speechless. He finally stopped staring and the determination returned to his face. He turned his hat around backwards and started out the door, "I'll be back tomorrow to visit you, Mom. I gotta go now, I have a match early in the morning." 

Crystal and Misty had finally stopped fighting but still were glaring at each other as Ash walked through the door. He looked at Pikachu, "PIKACHU!! COME!!!" They all continued to stare as Pikachu jumped to Ash's shoulder. Ash smirked at his friends, "If you'll excuse me, I have to train some before my match tomorrow." 

TO BE CONTINUED… 

C. Cowboy: Well what do you think? Next time the tournament will continue as Ash face an opponent that might surprise you. Here's a hint: Misty will definitely like this match. And Fate will strike again, but to who or what? Until next time! 

****


	11. Good Nights and Bad Mornings

C. Cowboy: Well, here's another chapter for all you good people, (except A*Mon of course) just playin, Angie! I can't believe nobody figured out my hint! Here goes! Ya'all will probably smack your selves up side the head when you find out. 

CHAPTER 11: GOOD NIGHTS AND BAD MORNINGS 

** **

Ash walked out of the hospital when Misty ran up behind him, "OK Ash, what's with the big change of heart?" she said with a hint of pleading in her eyes. "Lets just say, Mom reminded me what I'm fighting for: Her, Pallet Town, Pikachu, Brock… you." Misty wrapped her arms around him in a big hug and laid her head on his shoulder, "I thought I lost you for a second." Ash smiled at her, "You'll never lose me." He said as he kissed her passionately. Ash finally broke the kiss and looked seriously at Misty, "Tomorrow I want you and Brock on the front row, right behind my trainer's box. Fate has already gotten to Mom, I won't let him touch ether of you." Misty smiled and nodded. "Good," Ash said as he put his arm around her and started towards the hotel. 

Later that night Ash awoke and looked around his room. He was immediately frozen in fear. He saw Brock, lying on his bed, covered in blood. Ash set up and shook him, but he then noticed he wasn't breathing, "Brock, no…" his thoughts were cut off when he saw Pikachu and Misty in the floor, also covered in blood. He picked up Misty and held her limp body in his arms and rocked back and forth. He then laid her, Brock, and Pikachu on the beds and pulled the sheet over their faces. He then started toward the door, "Fate, I'll make you pay…" his thoughts were cut off again when he saw himself in the mirror, wearing Fate's ninja outfit, and a bloody knife on his belt. 

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ash screamed as he jumped up in his bed. Ash looked over and saw Gary and Pikachu still sound asleep. "I think I've had to much McDonalds." Ash said as he laid back and rested his hand on his forehead. Ash then got up and headed out on the balcony. "Nice night." Ash said to himself. "Yeah it is." Ash almost fell off the balcony, "Dang it Misty! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Misty rested her hands on her waist, "Well, excuse me, Mr. Pokemon Master, but this is a conjoining balcony. It's no more yours then it is mine." Ash then noticed Misty was wearing only a long white T-shirt that came down to her knees, and she had her hair down. Ash gulped as he stared at her. "What is it?" Misty asked concerned. "Oh, it's nothing Mist, you're just really pretty with your hair down." Ash forced out still very unnerved. Misty then blushed and looked down. "What are you doing up so late, Mist?" Ash asked finally gaining some control. "I could ask you the same question." Misty returned. "Alright, I had a nightmare and needed some fresh air. Now, what's up with you?" Misty looked at him like she was at a loss for words, then she sat down on the bench, "Well, Ash, I was a kindda worried. Worried that this Hand Of Fate guy might, might hurt you or worse. After what he did to your Mom, I couldn't stop thinking what he could do to you." Misty said now crying, Ash set down and wrapped his arms around her, "Don't worry! After everything we've been through, this guy will be a piece of cake! Don't forget, he's Team Rocket, the same group that produced Jessie, James, and Meowth, so he can't be as bad as everyone thinks!" Misty smiled but was obviously still unconvinced. "Come on, if it makes you feel any better you can sleep with me tonight." Misty looked up at him and smiled as they both got up and he led her to his bed. (C. Cowboy: OK you perverts, get your minds out of the gutter, nothin' dirty gonna happen, got it?) 

The next morning, Gary was the first to wake up. "Alright, Ashy Boy Time to get up, we've got match's to…to… oh dear God in heaven…" Gary stuttered as he saw Ash's bed. There laid Ash, lying on his back, with his arms wrapped around Misty, and her head on his chest. Then Crystal came in unannounced. When she saw what was going on she shrieked loud enough to wake the dead. Ash and Misty both jump high enough to hit the ceiling. They looked at each other and then at Gary and Crystal's startled faces, "What is it? What's wrong?" they both asked in unison. "WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT'S WRONG!!! YOU TWO SICK PERVERTED FREAKS SLEPT TOGETHER!! WHILE I WAS IN THE SAME ROOM!!!!" Gary screamed and looked very sick as Crystal passed out. Misty started to giggle while Ash looked around clueless as usual. "Gary, do you honestly think that we would do something like _THAT_, and leave you in here as a live audience?" Misty asked with heavy sarcasm. "Huh? Do what?" Ash asked as everyone in the room fell over like in the cartoon. Misty then brought the mighty mallet down on Ash's head. "Ouch! You haven't done that in a while, Mist." Ash said still out of it from the mallet hit. "Well, you haven't said anything really stupid in a while."Gary started laughing, "Yeah your right, Misty, Ash is too stupid to even try anything like _THAT_!!" Misty then plowed Gary with the mallet, "HEY! THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!! The only one aloud to call him names is me, got it?"

A few hours and Tylenols later, Ash and Pikachu once again in the red trainers box. He looked back and saw that Misty and Brock were in the seats he saved for them. If Fate was going to get them he was going to have to over Ash's dead body. "OK Pikachu who are we up against this time." Just then the announcer came on the loud speaker, "LADYS AND GENTLEMEN, THIS SECOND ROUND BATTLE WILL ONCE AGAIN BE A THREE ON THREE POKEMON BATTLE! IN THE RED CORNER, ASH KETCHUM!!!!" The crowd began to cheer wildly and Ash heard Misty whistle behind him. "AND IN THE BLUE CORNER, CRYSTAL PAGE!!!" Ash looked surprised across the ring at Crystal. She just blew a kiss at him, "please don't go easy on me just because I'm your Girlfriend, Ashwy!"

TO BE CONTINUED… 

C. Cowboy: I know I said that Fate would strike again in this one, but ya know what, I guess I lied. He will in the next one though, cowboy's honor! In the next part, Ash and Crystal will battle to get in the Simi-finals. Hopefully she's better at training Pokemon then she is at distinguishing reality from her dream world. Well, that's about it for now. Catch ya'all later!


	12. You Should Have Listened

C. Cowboy: A*Mon, I did think about crackin' on ya some more, but at this time, I can't think of nothin'. What can I say, I just an ol' country boy, if I come up with somethin' I'll pick on ya at the end. But, on with the story! Round two is about to start, and Ash will battle his 'wannabe' girlfriend. What else will Fate do to our hero? OK, as they said in 'Mortal Kombat' "It has begun!" 

CHAPTER 12: YOU SHOULD HAVE LISTENED 

Once Misty saw who Ash was facing she shoot up, "ALRIGHT, ASH!! KICK HER BUTT!! SHOW NO MERCY!!!!" Misty yelled as she put Brock in a headlock, "WHERE'S ME SOME POPCORN???? GET HER ASH!!!! WHAAHOO!!!!" Misty then grabbed Prof. Ivy's popcorn, and set back down as if nothing was said, everyone else around her stared at her in fear. "What ya looking at?" Misty snapped at the others, and then looking back to the arena, "GET HER ASH!!! IF YOU BEAT HER I WON'T HIT YOU WITH MY MALLET FOR A MONTH!!!" Ash looked at her more then a little unnerved, "Ah… OK, Misty, if…you say so…" Ash then looked back at Crystal, "Alright, here we go."He then threw a Pokeball and released Bulbasaur. "Only a little Bulbasaur?? You don't have to go easy on me. I know you love me as much as I love you!! Or has that good for nothing hussy discouraged you too much?" Misty was now having to be held back and was calling Crystal everything but a nice person at the top of her lungs. Crystal finally threw her Pokeball and released a meowth. 

The match was now on, as Bulbasaur sent out his vine whips at Meowth. Meowth dodged the whips and launched a Payday. The attack hit hard but it will take more then that to take out Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur then began charging for the solar beam. Meowth saw what he was doing and began doing a scratch attack. Bulbasaur was hurt but still had enough power to hit the Meowth point blank with the solar beam. Meowth was out like a light. Ash and Crystal then recalled both their Pokemon. 

"Your Bulbasaur is stronger then I thought! But I should have known, since you trained it!" Crystal said in a very flirty voice. Misty was now straining against Brock, Prof. Ivy, and anyone else Brock could get's arms trying to get to the bimbo. Crystal then sent out a Venusaur. Ash smiled and sent out his Charizard. Venusaur sent out its vine whips but Charizard took to the air. It dodged the vine whips for a few more moments but was finally snagged. The mighty fire lizard smirked at Venusaur and released a massive fire blast. The vine whips released but Charizard was shocked that Venusaur was still standing. Charizard then flew toward the Pokemon and picked it up. It flew in several loops and then gave it a seismic toss. This time Venusaur stayed down. Charizard roared in victory but was cut off when Crystal's Aerodactyl knocked him out of the sky. Ash recalled Charizard and looked down at Pikachu and Pikachu nodded with out him having to hear any commands. Pikachu then jumped to the arena, as Crystal started to laugh, what is that going to do to my Aerodactyl? Don't you know, Ash, that Rock types are strong against electric types?" Ash just smiled and looked at his best Pokemon, "Ultra Shock." Pikachu nodded but held the fear until he turned his back from Ash. Pikachu then took a deep breath and began to power up for the attack Aerodactyl and Crystal just stared in awe at Pikachu's power. Then Pikachu sent the massive blast at Aerodactyl. It then fell from the sky like a rock. The announcer came back on, "AND THE WINNER IS… ASH KETCHUM!!!!" Misty then jumped the railing and ran toward Ash. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, hoping that Crystal would finally get the

Idea. ""Let's get out of here before you two start fighting. Besides I'm hungry!" Ash said as he softly pulling Misty to the exit. She just smiled evilly as she saw Crystal pouting. The announcer then came on again, "This just in, the next match has been postponed because one of the participants has had an _emergency_, but will be back later this evening. 

Ash and Misty returned later that evening, and walked in to Prof. Ivy's room. They were not expecting what they saw. Misty and Ash saw Crystal setting on the bed, not acting flirty or jealous, but stared at the TV with tears running down her face. Next to her set Gary with Melody rubbing his back trying to comfort him. "What going on?" Ash asked but all Prof. Ivy did was turn up the TV. 

…Fire Fighters continue to attempt to save what's left off Pallet Town, but it seems futile at this point. Only a few buildings are left standing, and the death toll is extremely high for both Pokemon and humans. Reports from Officer Jenny states that it is obviously arson. She has also received a note from the criminal who started this monstrous flame. It reads:

_ _

_ASH_

_YOU SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO MY WARNING._

_BUT IT'S TOO LATE NOW. IT HAS ONLY JUST BEGUN._

_THE HAND OF FATE_

_ _

_ _

Ash just stared at the screen as Misty dived into his shoulder crying. Ash felt like crying but couldn't he felt like he couldn't cry, his heart was filled with too much hatred to cry. But Fate's messages did exactly what it was supposed to do. One thought ran through his mind, "It's my fault. I should have listened to him. It's all my fault."

TO BE CONTINUED…

C. Cowboy: I know this one was a little shorter then usual but I thought that was a good place to stop. Fate has hit Ash once again where it hurt, and his mind games seem to be working. It's now pretty obvious that Ash has never face anyone this evil. Can Ash take anymore of Fate's tricks? What else will he do to him? Well, that's about it for now. Until next time! 

_ _

__


	13. The First Temptation

C. Cowboy: If you think I'm done pickin' on ya, Angie, Ya'all got another thing comin'! Ya'all know I'm just playin with ya, don't ya? But back to the story, Pallet Town has been burnt to the ground and it looks like Ash blames himself. What will he do now? Will he return to the ruins of Pallet and help rebuild, or will he stay in the tournament? And what will Fate do next in mission to break Ash like a twig? Well here we go again. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 13: THE FIRST TEMPTATION 

Ash stood there, barely noticing Misty crying on his shoulder. He then suddenly pushed Misty away and turned toward the door. "I'm going for a walk. I need some time by myself." Ash said in tone of voice none of the others ever heard him use. Pikachu jumped to his shoulder but Ash picked him up and set him back down to the floor, "I SAID I WANT TO BE ALONE!" Ash snapped at his best friend. Pikachu stared at Ash with a heartbroken hearted look on his face. Ash then headed out the door and slammed it behind him. Misty started to follow but Brock grabbed her arm, "Give him sometime, he'll come back when he's ready." Misty stared at him and then turned away, "Just I've never seen him like that." Prof. Ivy stood up, "Me and Crystal will return to Pallet in the morning to help salvage what's left. Gary and Ash, if he's up to it, well stay and continue the tournament, they are in the semifinals. If one of you win the tournament, Pallet will receive a large sum of money from the Pokemon League." Gary looked up, "I'll stay, but Ash seems to be take the news worse of all of us." Prof. Ivy looked down, "that's a shame, he has some of the most powerful and well trained Pokemon I've ever seen, Lugia, Charizard, Pikachu just to name a few, and you and Ash are matched tomorrow in the tournament" Misty then jumped at them, "THAT'S ENOUGH! YOU GUYS ARE TALKING LIKE ASH HAS ALREADY QUIT! ASH HAS NEVER QUIT ANYTHING IN HIS LIFE!" Misty yelled with tears rolling down her face and her voice breaking, "He j-just can't quit…" 

Ash walked toward the park, it was about eleven thirty so it was _almost_ abandoned. He continued walking aimlessly with the image of his hometown in flames, and the dream of his friends dead all round him haunting him like a Ghastly. "AWWW! Did I make little Ash upset?" Ash spun around to see The Hand Of Fate staring him in the face, "YOU!!!" Ash yelled as he swung a punch at the ninja's face. Fate easily dodged the punch and returned with a punch to Ash's chest. Ash spit up blood but never stopped glaring at Fate, "What do you want." Ash growled. "Oh nothing, I just wanted to chit-chat. That's all." Fate laughed as he did a back flip and landed in a setting position on a large rock. "Ya know what, Ashy, you should have heard your Mom scream while I beat her with this bat." Fate said as he looked at an aluminum ball bat. "She even called out your name, hoping you would hear and 'come to the rescue'!"Ash anger continued to rise as he glared at Fate with his fists balled up. "I thought I would give you another chance to save your loved ones. I won't hurt anybody else in your 'family' if you… say… join Team Rocket." Ash temper finally took control as he yelled at the ninja, "I'LL DIE BEFORE I JOIN YOU!!!" Fate just laughed, "Heavens NO!! Ash I would never think of killing _YOU_! I'm only ordered to break you. But it's too bad I can't say the same for your friends. That weird guy, Brock, I'm sure that the women of the world wouldn't miss him that much. Then your prized Pikachu, I'd keep a closer eye on him if I were you! And lets not forget your beloved _Misty._ It's a real shame, but you know what they say, 'It's better to love and lost, then to never have loved at all'!" Ash jumped at Fate this time grabbed him by the shirt and pulled his face till it was inches away from his, "IF YOU SO MUCH AS TOUCH HER, I'LL…" Fate pushed Ash away and then punched him in the face, busting his lip, "YOU'LL DO NOTHING, KETCHUM!!!" Fate said angrily, "All you have to do is join Team Rocket, and I will personally make sure no harm comes to any of them. Harm from Team Rocket or anything else they come across." Then Fate sent a smoke bomb at the ground. When the smoke cleared he was gone with out a trace. "All you have to do is join us." Fate said one more time from the shadows. Ash just stood there staring at the ground and tasting the blood from his lip, "I _won't_ let you touch her…" 

A few hours later, Misty continued to walk circles around Prof. Ivy's room as Gary, Brock, and Prof. Ivy watched her, when Ash finally walked into the room. They all shrieked in terror as they saw Ash's bloody and bruised face, "Ash, are you OK?" Misty asked concerned as she run up and tried to rub his face but Ash caught her and gently pushed her back, "Yeah, I'm fine." Ash said coldly as he looked at them. "Gary, I'm want go to bed, you have the key, lets go." Ash said completely ignoring Misty. Gary nodded as Ash walked back out the door stopping only to look back at Pikachu, "You coming Pikachu?" Ash growled unnerving both Pikachu and Misty. Pikachu looked up at Misty and then followed his master. Misty stared at the now closed door with a confused look on her face, "Ash?" 

TO BE CONTINUED…

C. Cowboy: Fate has given Ash something to think about, but does Ash have another idea on how to protect his friends. BTW, next time Ash and Gary will meet in the tournament. And a member from the elite four might just show up. That's about it. Until next time! 


	14. Dreams Nearing Reality

C

C. Cowboy: OK, OK, I GIVE, I GIVE!!!! I know when I am out numbered!! (C. Cowboy raises a white flag) Angie, ANYTHING BUT FLAMES, I HATE FLAMES!!!! But anyway, back to the story at hand: the tournament is about to continue, as the rivals will meet for possibly the last time. Has anybody noticed Ash getting colder and colder by the chapter, especially the last one? Well, I think I've said too much already. BTW, I'll be narrowing down the Hand Of Fate to two suspects; I know I usually wait till the end of the story to take the lid off my secrets but what the heck! Now on with the next part!

CHAPTER 14: DREAMS NEARING REALITY 

Misty lay in her bed but she didn't sleep. She tried all night and now found it was early morning. What happened to Ash? Why was he acting so strange? It was like he was a totally different person. Misty rolled over on her stomach and began to quietly cry. She knew he would be upset, but he acted like he blamed her for it. She then set up and got a picture out off her bag, one of her and Ash, taken a few weeks ago. Back when they were happy, before her boyfriend's life began falling apart. "Ash, why won't you let me help you?"She then looked over and saw Crystal's vacant bed. She went with Brock and Prof. Ivy to help out in Pallet earlier that morning. And as usual Ash instead of opening up about his feelings, he had gone, once again, inside himself. Misty had hoped that now that they were together, he would be more open with her about his feelings. Guess she was wrong. All she could do know was stay by his side until he couldn't take the pain anymore and finally come to her. "I just wish he would hurry." she said to herself as she lay back down and pulled the blanket over her head. 

Meanwhile, back at Pallet Brock got out of his truck and looked around at the burnt out remains of the once beautiful town. 

He then went around back to Prof. Ivy's van and began to unload the bags. Ivy and Crystal went looking around and left him to do the job. Brock began to pull luggage off the top when he drop a suitcase and it flew open. Brock began to pick up what drop out, a bunch of female undergarments (Brock really like that) then he pick up a larger piece of clothing and his smile left his face. "What's this? Some kind of body armor?" Brock said as he looked at the strange full body outfit that had a large muscular appearance. Then he picked up what looked like a thin black body suit with a large gray-silver 'R' on the front. All the blood left his face. " Oh my God… whose bag is this?" Brock asked out loud. Then he heard footsteps behind him. "You shouldn't have found that." A voice said from behind him. Before Brock could react he felt something hit him on the back of the neck, and his world went dark. 

Back at the stadium, Ash and Pikachu stood in the red trainer's box, as the Announcer came on, "Ladies and gentlemen! This Three On Three match will determine who will go into to final round of this tournament. Last night, Richie Sparks won his match and is already in the finals, and he will face ether, in the blue corner, Gary Oak!" then around twelve girls stood up behind Gary, "GARY, GARY! HE'S THE MAN! IF HE CAN'T DO IT, KETCHUM CAN!!!" Gary spun around at the girls who were giggling and waving at Ash, and yelled, "TRAITORS!!!" Ash had developed a pretty large following though this tournament. Misty glared at girls when Melody, who was setting beside her, jumped up, "GO! GARY!!" Misty gave her an evil smile. Melody blushed several shades of red and set back down silently. Then the announcer continued, "Or, in the red corner, Ash Ketchum!" the crowd laterally erupted catching Ash completely by surprised. It seemed he was the crowd favorite to win. The announcer came back once more, "Both participants have dedicated this match to their hometown of Pallet Town, which was destroyed in a nightmarish fire earlier yesterday." Both Gary and Ash started with weaker Pokemon, Cendaquill and a Charmander. As the battle began, Misty heard someone set down beside her; she looked around as saw Prisma of the Elite Four in the seat beside her with a warm smile on her face. "Why, hello Misty, It has been a while!"Misty's eyes went wide, "PRISMA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I came to watch a match, it's too bad I won't get to face Ash this year." Misty looked angrily at her, "WHAT DO MEAN, ARE SAYING YOU DON'T THINK ASH'LL WIN???" The Pokemon master just smiled at her, "Oh no! I have a lot of faith in that young man! But win or lose, I won't get to battle him." Now Misty was confused, "What?" Prisma's smile grew wider, "I'm not the only one impressed with Ash's performance. Lance said if Ash wins the tournament, he's going to challenge him, bypassing the rest of the Elite, including myself. If Ash wins against Lance, he will be named a Pokemon Master and offered a place in the Elite." Misty was now ecstatic, "ALRIGHT! IF THIS DON'T CHEER HIM UP, NOTHING WILL!!!" Prisma grabbed Misty's mouth before she could say anything, "Be quite! Lance wants it to be a surprise!" She then turned her attention to the match; Ash's Cendaquill had Gary's Charmander on the ropes. "I've only seen one other trainer that good, Red Ketchum. Say Ash isn't any relation to Red, is he?" Misty nodded, "Yeah, Ash is Red's son." Prisma's smile went even wider, "Well if that's the case, if he's anything like his dad, this will be a good tournament!" 

When the two looked back at the match they saw that Ash and Gary were already on their second Pokemon, Gary was using a Vaporion and Ash was using Pikachu. With a single thunder shock, Vaporion was crispy. Gary recalled his Pokemon as Ash called back Pikachu, "Alright, we've had enough fun now! Lets call out the big guns." Gary said as he threw a Pokeball and in a flash the mighty Entei stood on Gary's side of the ring. "Alright, this could be fun! GO LUGIA!" The stadium was silent as everyone stared at the legendary pokemon standing (or floating in Lugia's case) in the ring. _It has been some time, Entei. I see you yourself have found yourself a trainer. _Lugia said to Entei but only to Entei's mind, no one else heard their conversation. _Yes, Old Friend, as did you. I see it is the chosen one, no less. You do know what prophesy says will happen once you have been captured. _Lugia nodded, _yes, the Time Of Destiny is indeed at hand. _Lugia said as the ancient Prophecy of the Time Of Destiny ran threw his mind,

_Once one of the two guardians is tamed,_

_A dark shadow will cover the land, _

_A shadow in the form of an evil army,_

_Led by two fallen heroes, _

_Then two rays of hope will rise up against the darkness,_

_One from the light and one from the darkness itself,_

_Apart they will fail, but once reunited, _

_The world shall be saved._

_ _

_Shall we begin this match? _Lugia said unnerved by what he knew was soon to happen. Lugia sent a hyper beam at Entei but it leapt into the air and sent its own blast at Lugia. _You are as good as I expected, Lugia! _Entei said as it sent another blast at the gigantic Pokemon. Lugia then began to power up for an Aeroblast. Lugia sent it and it hit Entei dead on. Entei slid back a few feet but stayed on its feet. Entei then returned with a massive fire blast that knocked it out of the sky. Lugia got back to its feet and glared at Entei, its eyes glowing blue, Lugia then sent a massive psychic blast at Entei. This knocked Entei down and this time, it didn't get back up. Gary nodded respectively at Ash; he knew when he had been defeated.

The announcer was at a loss for words as he finally said, "the winner is, ASH KETCHUM!!!"Misty jumped from her seat and ran down to congratulate Ash. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ash just pushed her away, "I'm hungry. I'm going to take my pokemon to the Pokemon center and grab a bit to eat. I'll be back at the hotel in about an hour or two. I guess I'll see you then." Ash said coldly as he walked past the heartbroken Misty. Pikachu set on Ash shoulder and watched Misty fight back tears. [The Hell you do that for?] Pikachu asked more then a little upset. Ash just looked sadly at Pikachu, "Because, I have no other choice…" 

TO BE CONTINUED… 

C. Cowboy: See A*Mon I can make it through a whole chapter without making fun of you! Please for the love of God, no flames!! BTW I only pick on people I respect. I know it weird, but it's just something I do. Go fig. Just thought I would let you know. Anyway, What happened to Brock? For the last time, WHO IS FATE??? A few people have guessed right, but I ain't sayin' who! And next Chapter somethin' really bad is going to happen. I ain't sayin' what, just wait and see. (Yes, Angie, it probably will be tomorrow, so don't even ask.)

____


	15. Dreams Shattered

C

C. Cowboy: I don't know why you think I might quit and call a truce. I wouldn't be up to nothing. Now would I, Angie? (An angel's halo appears over C. Cowboy's head) he, he, he. Now back to the story, there is a reason for Ash's attitude, but it won't come out for a little while. The ending of this chapter will be a little on the sad side. Remember that stuff Fate put into Pikachu? Just remember, everything happens for a reason. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 15: DREAMS SHATTERED 

The time for the final match had come. Ash stood in the red box, across the ring stood Richie. Misty set in the stands with Gary and Melody. Unlike the other matches, this one was a six-on-six match. Richie threw the first Pokeball, and released his Butterfree, Happy. Ash sent out his Chikarita.Happy attacked with a confusion attack. Chikarita dodged the attack and sent out a barrage of razor leaves. They hit and knocked the Butterfree out of the sky. Richie recalled his Butterfree and called out his Charmander. Ash retaliated with his Totadile. Charmander attacked with a flamethrower Totadile tried to dodger but was still hit. Totadile fell down but got right back to his feet. It then sent out its Hydropump, Taking Charmander off guard. Richie recalled Charmander and sent out a snorlax. Totadile tried every attack it had but didn't even scratch the Snorlax. Snorlax rolled over on top of the little Totadile. It was over. Ash recalled Totadile and sent out Charizard. "I hope you have more control over that thing!" Ash just smirked and responded with one word, "Fireblast." Charizard then threw his head back and then back forward releasing a massive blast of flames charbroiling he gigantic cat. Richie recalled his Snorlax and sent out Pidgeot. It began to fly circles around Charizard. Charizard then sent out a fire spin attack and made extra crispy Pidgeot. Then Richie sent out Sparky, his Pikachu. Richie then smiled at Ash, "Ultra Shock!" An electric Bubble formed around Sparky's body. "CHARIZARD, QUICK FIRE BLAST!" Charizard sent out it blast the same time as the Pikachu. Both attacks hit and KO'ed each other. Ash looked down at his Pikachu and nodded for him to enter. Pikachu did as he was commanded. Richie then sent out a Jolteon.Pikachu then began to gather energy for his Ultra Shock. Jolteon the attacked Pikachu with thunder attacks but only charged the bubble even more. Pikachu then threw his head back and it hurt even more this time. It quickly launched his attack decimating the Jolteon. 

The announcer came on and announced: "ASH KETCHUM HAS WON! ASH KETCHUM IS THIS YEAR'S POKEMON INDIEGO LEAGUE CHAMPION!!!" The crowd erupted as Misty cleared the railing and jumped at Ash, but this time didn't push her way. Ash picked her up by the waist and happily swung her around in circles in the air. He then pulled her into a warm embrace and was about to kiss her when a voice from the other side of the battlefield silenced the crowd, "TRAINER ASH KETCHUM OF PALLET TOWN! I, MASTER LANCE DRAGOON, THE HIGH MASTER OF THE POKEMON LEAGUE AND LEADER OF THE ELITE FOUR, CHALENGE YOU TO A ONE ON ONE POKEMON BATTLE! IF YOU WIN YOU WILL PROVE YOURSELF A TRUE POKEMON MASTER!"Ash set Misty down and glared at Lance with his trademark determined look. "I except." Ash said as he reached for his Pokeball. Pikachu then jumped in front of Ash cheeks sparking but with unusual reddish color to the sparks. "Pikachu, come back and rest, you've done your part!" Pikachu spun around with a tear in his eye, [We started the journey together, and we will end it together!!!] Ash nodded, "Alright Pikachu, lets do it, old friend!" Lance smiled, "That's what I call loyalty! Let us begin. DRAGONITE! I CHOOSE YOU!" just then Lance's favorite Pokemon, the Massive dragon, Dragonite appeared before Pikachu, "Alright Pikachu! Stay on the defensive, but when the time is right, hit it with your best Ultra Shock!"

Dragonite began with physical attacks but Pikachu was way to quick for the behemoth to even touch him. Dragonite then powered up for a hyper beam. The blast hit close but Pikachu only had messed up fur. Dragonite then began to power up for thunder attacks. Pikachu saw the window of opportunity and began to power up for the Ultra Shock. Dragonite sent out several thunder attacks, but they were all absorbed into Pikachu's electric bubble. Pikachu then threw its head back to absorb the bubble, but something went wrong, terribly wrong. Pikachu gripped his glowing cheeks, [ASH! SOMETHINGS… WRONG!!! HELP ME! HELLLPPP MMMMEE!!!!] Pikachu's cries were heart wrenching. Ash started to run to his friend when a massive explosion threw him against the wall. The crowd thought it was a self-destruct attack but it wasn't. The announcer came on and said, "DRAGONITE IS UNABLE TO CONTINUE! ASH KETCHUM HAS WON, EXCUSE ME, _MASTER_ ASH KETCHUM!!" But Ash didn't hear him. The crowd cheered wildly and chanted his name, but Ash didn't hear them. Misty was by his side, Asking if he was OK, but Ash didn't hear her. His mind, filled with fear, blocked out all sound. He pulled himself to his feet and ran to the center of the ring. He ran past the KO'ed Dragonite. And saw a large crater in the area where Pikachu was standing. Ash tried to call out to Pikachu, but found his voice didn't want to work. He looked in the center of the crater, and saw Pikachu. His first Pokemon and best friend lay limp; his once chubby cheeks were now swiveled up and bloody, the once red circles on his cheeks were a cold gray. Ash picked up his fallen partner and held him close to his chest. "P-Pikachu?" Ash asked as Pikachu eyes slowly opened. [D-Did… I… g-get em?] Pikachu asked weakly, "Yeah you got em, we won." Ash said tears flowing freely. Pikachu smiled a little [Looks… l-l-like you… d-don't need… m-me anymore.]He said also crying. "No Pikachu, I still need you! You're my best friend, my partner! You can't leave me!!" Ash cried. [N-Na… That's… M-M-Misty's… job now, a-and I'll never leave… y-y-you. I'll be… r-right there.] Pikachu stuttered weakly as he nudging the center of his chest with his face, leaving a bloodstain on Ash's shirt. Pikachu then looked back into Ash's eyes, [Thank you. Be-before I met…y-y-you, I-I-I hated… humans… b-because t-t-they… killed my… f-f-family and t-t-they… hurt me… but then… you, M-M-Misty… Brock… Tracy… and little Togapi… you became my Family… A-A-Ash… You're not… my master… and you're not… my best friend… you're…l-like m-m-m-my… brother] 

Pikachu's head then fell to the side, as Ash began to shake him, "C-come on, Pikachu! S-s-stop playing around! Y-you can't go like this! Please wake up. Come on wake up, Pikachu, pikachu, PPPIIIKKKAAACCCHHHUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

TO BE CONTINUED…

C. Cowboy: If that isn't a cliffhanger, I don't know what is! Looks like Pikachu has made the ultimate sacrifice for Ash's dream. Is Pikachu really gone for good? What will happen next? All that's for certain is that Ash is now a pokemon master. BTW If anyone is wondering when I will update Future Shock, I will once I figure what to do next. I have a good idea what I want to do with it, but I'm still trying to put it together. Anyway, anybody needs any handkerchiefs? Until next time!


	16. Somewhere In My Broken Heart

C

C. Cowboy: All right, all you people, I don't recall saying Pikachu stopped breathing, did I? Don't give up hope just yet! Some more sad stuff is about to take place. All I can tell you is, trust me; I know what I am doing. I think I'll keep my A*Mon Jokes to myself until the sad stuff passes. Anyway this chapter has an old Billy Dean song in it. Enjoy and REVIEW!!! BTW Misty Wildflower, me ignoring your comments was no sign of anything, I just don't usually respond to lame-brained comments. Just playin' don't you get mad at me, too!

CHAPTER 16: SOMEWHERE IN MY BROKEN HEART 

"C-come on, Pikachu! S-s-stop playing around! Y-you can't go like this! Please wake up. Come on wake up, Pikachu, pikachu, PPPIIIKKKAAACCCHHHUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ash yelled as he held Pikachu tight to his chest. Lance ran up to him, "He's still alive… barely! We might still have a chance to save him!!" Lance then ran over to his Dragonite and sprayed a super potion on it. Dragonite got back to his feet and looked at his master, "Dragonite, take Master Ash and his Pikachu to the Pokemon Center, NOW!!" Dragonite then walked over the fear stricken Ash; Lance put a hand on Ash's shoulder, "Hold on to him tight." Dragonite then picked up Ash and flew at top speed to the pokemon center. 

Less then fifteen Minutes later, Misty, Melody, Gary, and Lance finally made it to the Pokemon center. There they found Ash setting in the lobby with his face in his hands. "Ash? How is he?" Misty asked softly afraid of his answer. All he did was look up at her, his eyes were red and puffy from crying, "I-I don't k-know…" Misty set down beside him and laid her head on his shoulder. Lance walked up to him, "Don't worry, son, this is the best Pokemon center in Kento. Your Pikachu has the best of care." All Ash did was put his face back into his hands. The three set there for hours until Nurse Joy walked out of the E.R. Ash jumped to his feet, "Nurse Joy!!! Is Pikachu alright?" Nurse Joy walked up to him and place a hand on his shoulder, "Master Ash, He is now stabilized. But his left electric pouch was destroyed and we were only able to save a fourth of his right. Pikachus live off the electricity produced from their pouches just like Charizards and their tail flame. Pikachu is going to have to have a transplant; he can't live with just that fourth. There's a doctor in Shamouti who specializes on electric type Pokemon. He has done that procedure several times before. If anyone can save your Pikachu it's him. But it is really risky, theirs a chance he still will not make it." Ash looked up at her, "C-Can I… s-see him?" Nurse Joy nodded as Misty got up to follow, "I'm sorry, but there's not enough room for more then one person at a time." Misty nodded and watched Ash disappear into the back room. 

Ash heart dropped when he saw what was in the ICU room. Pikachu lay in a glass cylinder with several wires attached to it. Inside, electricity ran up and down the tube and charging the unconscious Pokemon. Pikachu's cheeks were bandaged and his eyes were closed. He looked like he was merely sleeping. "Hang on, buddy, just…hang on." Ash said softly as he set down in a seat beside the machine. Then Ash closed his eyes. 

When he opened his eyes he was still in the room, but it was bigger. Pikachu was still in his tube, but beside him laid Ash's injured mother in a hospital bed and beside her was another bed with a body in it with the sheet pulled over the form's face. Ash walked over and looked at his mother sleeping soundly, "You could have stopped all this." Ash spun around to see Fate glaring at him, "YOU! YOU DID THIS!!" Ash yelled but Fate just laughed, "No you did, if you just joined Team Rocket, no body would have been hurt." Ash trembled with anger, "Oh what are you going to do? What are you still fighting for, your paralyzed mom, your dieing Pikachu, or…" Fate then walked over the covered body and pulled back the sheet to reveal Misty laying there, dead, "Your precious Misty?" Ash anger took control and he swung a fist at Fate but he caught Ash's fist and squeezed his fist in his hand. Ash cried out in pain and dropped to his knees, "Who…who are… you?" Fate just laughed and pulled off the mask to reveal, Ash himself. Ash eyes went wide as he stared at himself, the other Ash smiled evilly, "We are the same…" 

Ash jumped awake, and looked around to see he was back in Pikachu's ICU room. Ash set back down in the seat and rubbed his forehead, "It's… all… my fault…" Ash then got up and walked over to Pikachu's tube, "I'm so… sorry…" he then walked back to the waiting room. They all stood up and looked sympathetically at Ash, But Ash didn't even look at anything but the floor. He walked over and set down in a chair with out even looking up. Misty was about to try to comfort him when Crystal and Prof. Ivy walked into the waiting room. "OH ASHWY, I'M SOOOO SORRY!!" Misty already stressed jumped at Crystal and began to strangle her, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!!" Ash looked up at them with tears in his eyes. He watched them for a second before he got to his feet, and walked outside. Misty and Crystal didn't even notice he left as they continued their brawl. Melody, who was watching the whole thing, couldn't watch anymore. She got out of her chair and walked over to Misty and slapped her across the face, "YOU SPOILED BRAT!!!" Misty grabbed her cheek and stared at Melody in shock along with everybody else in the room. Melody stared for a second longer before she continued, "Your boyfriend's life is going to hell and he needs you now more then ever, but what do you do? YOU GET JEALOUS OVER A GIRL HE ISN'T EVEN INTERESTED IN!!" Misty dropped her head in shame but Melody refused to let up, "If he was flirting with her as much as she flirted with him, yeah, I would go on the offensive too, but he's not! You're acting like a spoiled little girl afraid somebody's gonna steal your favorite toy!" A tear slid down Misty's face, "J-just… like my… sisters…" Misty stood there a second longer then made a dash for the door Ash had left through. 

"ASH!!!" Misty yelled through the rain trying to see where Ash had gone. Then she saw him setting on a bench in the now all to familiar pose, hunched over with his face in his hands. Ash saw Misty and stood up to meet her. Misty tried to hug him but Ash caught her and held her out in front of him, "Misty, we need to talk." Ash said coldly, Ash then turned his back on her and pulled his cap down over his eyes, "Misty, I think maybe we should start… seeing other people." Misty's heart stopped, "A-Ash, Y-You can't mean that!" Ash dropped his head, "I'm afraid I do, Misty. I've never lied to you before, and I have no reason to start now. The truth is… I don't… love you anymore… I don't know if I ever really did… and I think it would be best if… we never see each other again…" Misty felt her heart shatter into hundreds of pieces, "C-Come on… Ash, this isn't funny…" Misty said hoping this was just some kind of joke and Ash would spin around and give her that lopsided smile and say, 'COME ON MIST, I'M JUST PLAYING!' but it never came. "I'm sorry Mist, but it's… over. G-Goodbye…" Misty couldn't stand to hear anymore she back stepped and then turned into a full-blown run. Between the rain and her own tears she couldn't see where she was going, and she didn't really care.All she could think about was what Ash had just said to her. 

_You made up you mind; it was time it was over,_

_After we have come so far,_

_I think there's enough pieces of forgiveness,_

_Somewhere in my broken heart._

_ _

_I would not have chosen the road you have taken,_

_It has left us miles apart._

_I think I can still find the will to keep going, _

_Somewhere in my broken heart._

_ _

_So if I go a head and fight it,_

_'Till you find out who you are!_

_And I, I will keep my love unspoken,_

_Somewhere in my broken heart._

_ _

_I hope that in time,_

_You will find what you long for,_

_Love that written in the stars,_

_When you finally do,_

_I think you will find it,_

_Somewhere in my broken heart._

_ _

_Oh I will keep my love unspoken,_

_Somewhere in my broken heart._

_ _

_I know that in time,_

_You will find what you long for,_

_Love that written in the stars,_

_When you finally do,_

_I know you will find it,_

_Somewhere in my broken, somewhere in my broken, SOMEWHERE IN MY BROKEN…_

_Heart._

__

Ash still stood there in the rain, he then pulled his hat back up and looked up with tears flowing down his face, "I've never lied to you Mist… until now. This… is for the best."

TO BE CONTINUED…

C. Cowboy: well, like I said at the first, trust me, I know what I'm doing! And remember this is only 'book' 2 of 3 (if not more) but that's another story. Anyway, Ash has made a decision on how to deal with the Hand Of Fate. And he thinks it's the only choice available. Come back next time to find out what decision that is, also what happened to Brock, and THE TRUE IDENTITY OF THE HAND OF FATE!!! Until next time!

__


	17. REVELATIONS

C. Cowboy: well, I hate to break it to you, but only a few chapters to go on this one, three to five at the most. Anyway, A*Mon, M.W., you girls are weird. But all right, I'm going on vacation this weekend so this will probably be the last chapter before Monday. So I'll leave you guys with a nice cliffhanger till I get back. He, he. But a few of questions will be answered in this one. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 17: REVELATIONS 

**_ _**

Misty continued to run. She didn't care where she was, or where she was going. She found herself in the woods outside of Indigo when she tripped on a rock. She hit the ground hard, but didn't even bother to try to get up. She just rolled up into a ball and let herself cry. She didn't mean to bother Ash with her arguing with Crystal. But apparently she did. What she would give for him to walk up and give one of his stupid one-liners, or even smile at her with that lopsided grin. She just lay on the cold wet ground when she heard a voice in the back of her head, _Misty. _She then set up and looked around and wiped the tears from her eyes, "What?" _Misty, you must stay strong. Despite what he said and what you think, your destiny lies on the same track as his. _"Who are you? What do you want?" she asked looking around for whoever or whatever was talking to her, _you will see… when the time comes._ She then looked up and saw a beautiful bird-like pokemon flying overhead, _stay strong, my friend, for the Time Of Destiny is here._

_ _

Ash set on his bed at the hotel room, staring at a picture of him and Misty. _Something bothers you, Master?_ Lugia said to Ash's mind from his Pokeball. "You're the psychic, you tell me." Ash said with no emotion and continued to glare at the picture. _Do you really think running away from everything will salve your problems?_ Ash pulled out Lugia's Pokeball and held it in his hand, "Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me something." _All I can say is you can try, but running away will only postpone the inevitable. _I don't see how. Mom won't follow me, Pikachu probably… won't be around much longer, and Misty pretty much out of the picture now. What else can that monster do to me?" _You could always face him._ Ash lay back on his bed, "Yeah, how can I do that? I don't even know who he is!" A_ll I can say is, it will all work out._

Misty got up and started to walk back to town, at least it stopped raining so the walk wasn't that torturous. She still felt like her insides were torn to pieces, but at least she now had something else to think about. "Oh MIIIISSSTTTTYYYY!!!!" A teasing voice echoed through the woods. Misty stopped dead in her tracks she knew that voice, "F-Fate?" the voice echoed again, "Misty, where are you? I'm going to find you!!!" Misty then started to run toward town, she had to get to Ash. It didn't matter if he wanted to see her or not, that psycho was after her now and she needed help. She ran cutting corners through trees staying off the trail as much as possible. Then when she shot around a tree she ran into a figure. Se fell down on the ground and with out looking up she started to talk, "OH THINK GOD! THERE'S A KILLER AFTER ME! PLEASE YOU'VE GOT…you've got…" her voice broke when she looked up and saw that the figure was in fact Fate. Misty then started to crawl backwards in a futile attempt to get away, "Please, stay away!" Fate giggled and reached for Misty but ended up with a mallet to the head. Misty got up and continued to run toward town. Misty then felt her feet go out from under her as she fell into a large pit. She pulled herself to her feet and looked up, praying that it was just Jessie and James. It just wasn't her day. She looked up again and saw Fate peering over the edge, "Gotcha." 

Ash walked back to the Pokemon center, Gary and Melody will probably be angry, Ash really dreaded facing him, but what he dreaded most was facing Misty again. He always hated to see her cry. He walked into the Pokemon Center and Saw Gary and Melody still in the lobby. "Um… hi guys." Hey Ash, no word yet on Pikachu. Where's Mist?" Ash dropped his head and explained what had happened. They both glared at him and said in unison, "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKIN'?" Ash dropped his head, "Maybe, if I make it look like I don't care about her, Maybe Fate will leave her alone and would just come after me." Just then the door of the Pokemon Center swung open and a bruised and bleeding Brock limped in, "A-Ash…" Ash then dove at his friend, "Fate… I know who fate is" Brock said as his head fell forward. Ash shook him a little but saw he was out cold. Ash helped Brock on a stretcher as Nurse Joy dressed his wounds. "Once Brock wakes up, he'll probably kick himself for a month missing this." Ash said jokingly as Nurse Joy bandaged most of Brock's body. 

Ash walked out of the back Brock was still out, and Pikachu showed no change. He looked at Gary and started a conversation when a brick flew through the window. Ash picked it up and saw something wrapped around it. He looked at it and all the color left his face. There was a not with directions to an old warehouse. But what scared him was the fact that what attached the note to the brick was Misty's hair band. "He has her." Ash then grabbed his belt and started out the door. "ASH WHERE ARE YOU GOING?? CALL OFFICER JENNY FIRST!!!" Ash just looked at him, "No time, one way or another this ends tonight." Ash then dashed out the door strait towards the warehouse.

Ash entered the door of the warehouse. He eased around every corner, till he saw two figures standing in the center of the warehouse. "What took you?" Ash walked out and face them. Fate stood behind Misty with a knife at her throat. "A-Ash?" Misty stuttered through fear. "I'm here, Mist, I won't let her hurt you." Misty smiled a little as Fate pressed the knife closer to her skin. "What do you want?" Ash asked easing a little closer. "You know what we want!" another familiar voice spoke from a shadow behind them. Ash smirked "How did you get out?" Amanda walked out, "What can I say, I have friends in high places." Fate then spoke up again, "Ya know, Ashwy, that was a smart move. Breaking up with Misty so we wouldn't bother her. Smart but not smart enough. What'll it be? Join us or lose your girlfriend." Fate then made a small cut on Misty's neck, causing a small stream of blood run down her neck. "DON'T DO IT, ASH, PLEASE SAVE YOURSELF!!!" Ash looked sadly at Misty then at Fate and then Amanda, "Let her go, once she has gotten away, I'll… do what ever you want…" Fate let go of Misty and she ran to Ash. She wrapped her arms around him into a tight hug, "Ash no, please, lets go, now we can get away!" No we can't they will hunt us till were both dead. As long as I know you're alright, they can do what ever they want to me." Before Misty could say anything else, Ash gave her the most passionate kiss he could muster. Ash finally pulled away and looked into her eyes, "Please, go, and don't look back."Misty turned and ran out of the warehouse. Before she left, she turned back to Ash and mouthed the word 'I love you'. Ash watched her leave, then looked back at Amanda and Fate, "Well, now what, Amanda, Fate… or should I say… _Crystal_." Fate looked at him with a shocked expression and pulled off the mask to reveal it was in fact Crystal. "How did you figure it out? My disguise was foolproof!" Ash just smirked "_Ya know, Ashwy, _You're the only one who calls me that." Then he heard someone clapping their hands. "BRAVO! BRAVO! You will make a fine member of my team!" Ash looked around and his eyes went wide. A man walked out of the shadows wearing a red and black suit and tie. Ash was completely speechless. He finally managed to stutter out, "D-DAD?" 

TO BE CONTINUED…

C. Cowboy: What do you think? I'll try to get another chapter out before I leave out but I ain't makin no promises. But anyway, has Ash really joined Team Rocket? Anybody surprised at Crystal being Fate? How will Ash get out of this one, or more importantly, will he _want_ to? Find out next time! BTW Just to give you a little bit of info, the next installment of T.O.D. is going to be called Rays Of Hope. It will be a little less, in the words ofa good friend of mine, _SO DANG SAD!!!_ But I can say it will involve Ho-oh and Celebi. If anybody has any suggestions I'm open! That's all I can say right now. Until next time! __

_ _

__

_ _

__

____**__**


	18. Rise Of The Red Empire

C

C. Cowboy: Because you asked so nicely, I'll put on one more chapter on before I go, and once again I shall tell you, Trust me I know what I 'm doing. Remember I said earlier that this one is going to be to Time Of Destiny as The Empire Strikes Back was to Star Wars. That will start to come into play as this one starts to come to a close. BTW, No offence, Angie, but C.C. Kinda makes me sound like a girl or something, so how about you just calling me Dusty from here on in? Anyway, As usual read and review. Hope you like it. 

CHAPTER 18: RISE OF THE RED EMPIRE 

Misty ran as fast as she could, she had to get help. Ash was all by himself with not only the Hand Of Fate, but also Amanda the former Dark Master. And the reason he was there, right now, in danger, was to protect her! Misty finally made it to the Pokemon Center and ran through the front door. When she got in, she saw a bandaged Brock, setting in a wheel chair along side Prof. Ivy, Gary, and Melody talking to Officer Jenny. Gary saw her and jumped to his feet, "MISTY!!!" Misty ran to them, "We have to help Ash, He's in way over his head!" With tears in her eyes, Misty told them what had happened. After that Brock repeated what he told officer Jenny to Misty, "When I got back to Pallet, I helped them to unload the van. Well I dropped a suitcase; it flew open and some body armor and Hand Of Fate's costume. When I looked closer saw whose case it was and before I could say anything I got bonked in the back of the head. Fate beat me up and left me for dead. But _she _underestimated the power of the Brock." Misty looked concerned at her friend, "By the way, the suitcase belonged to Crystal." 

Meanwhile back at the warehouse…

"I have been watching you for quite some time now, son, you have become a great pokemon trainer, excuse me, as of today, Pokemon Master." Giovanni said as Ash stared in disbelief, "D-Dad, you mean… your with… Team Rocket?" Ash said hoping this was just a bad dream. "Well, Adrian, I _AM _Team Rocket. I had Miss Page their do all this in attempt to remove any… distractions that would make you turn you back on your rightful place at my side." Ash eyes narrowed, "you… are the one behind all this?" Giovanni smirked, "I am afraid so, but none the less, it was effective. So now, I think Ms. Page has already made you the offer. I have the money, the power, the connections, and a large enough army to take Kento and even Johto, but all I lack is a second in command. What do you say, let us rule the world, as father… and son?" Ash looked him square in the eye, "And what if I refuse? You gonna kill me?" Giovanni smirked at Ash as Crystal and Amanda walked to Giovanni's side, "lord no Adrian, I would never hurt you! But I would be careful; I believe you and you traveling companion, what is her name, Missy, no, no, it's Misty isn't it, have become very close. I would really hate to see the poor girl get into any… accidents, wouldn't you?" Ash dropped his head, and tried to come up with any ideas on how to get out of this, but all he could think off was the idea of Misty getting hurt… or worse because of him. Ash then whispered to him self, "Mist, please forgive me…" Ash then looked up at Giovanni, "OK, you win… I'll… I'll join you…" "Very good, my son, I knew you would come around!"

Less then an hour later, Misty along with the others and a SWAT team entered the warehouse, but only found Ash's cloths, folded neatly on a box with his prized Pokemon League Hat setting on top. Misty picked up the hat and held it tight to her chest and started crying. 

Then they heard a massive explosion, "Sounded like It came from the stadium!" Officer Jenny said as they all ran to the stadium. Inside on the floor, laid the Elite Four, all dead. Standing over them were Giovanni, Crystal, wearing the mask again, Amanda, and someone else wearing the same outfit as Crystal. Misty and Gary were the first ones to the floor, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH ASH?" Misty yelled angrily at the group, Giovanni laughed at her, then snapped his fingers and a small army of rockets surrounded the Misty and Gary, "Take them prisoner, and then later release them outside." Giovanni then turned to the other Hand Of Fate and whispered something to him, making him drop his head. Then he spoke up again, "The time of the Red Empire has come! And the time of hiding is over! Hands of Fate remove your masks!" Giovanni ordered while smirking back at the other Fate. Crystal jerked off the mask proudly while the other took the top with trembling hands and slowly pulled up. When the mask was off, Gary and Misty gasped in horror. They both stared for a moment when Misty finally broke the silence,"A-Ash?"

TO BE CONTINUED…

C. Cowboy: Yeah I know it's a little shorter then usual, but I thought that was a good place to stop, probably just two or three more chapters depending on what I get done. But anyway, Ash has joined Team Rocket, the Elite Four is dead, and Giovanni is well on his way to world domination, but is that really what he's after? Find out probably next week. He, he, have a nice weekend, I know I will! 


	19. Fall Of Kento

C

C. Cowboy: Well, ff.net's back in business and so am I! Anyway, for a quick recap, Misty, Gary, and officer Jenny have caught up with Team Rocket, and have found the Elite Four on the ground dead and Team Rocket with a new hero. It's gonna start getting even worse from here on in though, you've been warned. 

_ _

_CHAPTER 19: Fall Of Kento_

_ _

"A-Ash?" Misty asked not wanting to believe her eyes. Ash just dropped his head in shame as Crystal and Amanda giggled at the sight. "How could you defeat them? They were the best of the best!" Gary asked looking at the bodies of Kento's greatest heroes. "Oh, I didn't," Giovanni laughed cutting his eyes at Ash, "And Crystal nor Amanda did it ether!" Misty stared at him and then it hit her what he was saying, "Ash, please… tell me he's not saying what I think he's saying." Misty asked as she looked at Ash with pleading eyes, Ash just looked sadly into her eyes, and looked away when he saw tears forming in her eyes. 

"It was my son, Adrian, who murdered them with his extremely well trained Charizard, and he seem to enjoy it, too!" Giovanni said with an evil smile on his face. Misty let a tear slide down her face, making Ash's heart shatter. "Alright men, take them outside and let them go, just like my son and I agreed." Then a group of guards took Misty, Gary and the others and drug them toward the door. Misty tried to fight free, "ASH, WAIT, NO PLEASE ASH, PLEASE LET ME JUST TALK TO YOU, PLEASE…" Misty yelled as Ash silently watched them drag her away. 

After they disappeared outside the door, Giovanni looked down at Ash, "I let her live. If you continue to do as you are told, no rocket will touch her in any way." Ash narrowed his eyes at him but just dropped his head. He then felt someone snuggle to his side, "Don't be sad, Ashwy, just forget about that stupid carrot top! You've still got me! It'll be just like old times!" Crystal said making Ash feel sick. "Remember Ash, as long as you keep us happy, your little girlfriend can keep breathing!" Amanda added with a hateful tone. Ash looked up to his father and saw that he only laughed. Ash then looked down at his feet and thought, 'Alright, Ketchum, how are you going to get out of this one.'

The guards threw them out the front door of the stadium. Officer Jenny, Gary, and Jenny's assistant all set where they landed, but Misty jumped as soon as she landed and began to beat on the door of the stadium, "ASH, OPEN UP!! YOU JUST CAN'T LET IT END LIKE THIS, ASH! PLEASE, ASH…please…" Misty said now merely leaning against the door crying. 

"Come on, it's dangerous to stay out in the open like this! Lets get back to the others at the pokemon center." Gary said trying to calm Misty down. Misty looked at him then back at the door, and then finally nodded in agreement and they all walked silently back to the center. 

When they got back they told Brock and Melody what has taken place. Before they could talk too much about it, a news special report came on the television. 

_ _

_Attention this is a special report, live from the capital of Kento, Indigo City!_

_ _

_Kento has been overtaken by a group of revolutionaries calling themselves The Red Empire, they are being led by Pokemon Master Giovanni 'Red' Ketchum and his son, Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum. They have forcefully taken control over the country with out any opposition and have defeated and killed the Elite Four. Now we have an announcement by Master Red Ketchum,_

_ _

Giovanni then appeared on the screen, "Attention, good people of Kento, I would like to announce that I will now be in complete control over this country. Anyone who challenged my rule will have to face my Hands Of Fate: My son, Adrian, better known as Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum, and his future bride, Crystal Page…" 

That last part about Crystal made Misty's heart stop, "f-future…b-b-bride?" She jumped from her seat and ran up the stairs to her room and locked the door behind her. She dove into her pillow and began to cry her heart out, when that strange voice returned, _Misty, you must stay strong…_ Misty rose from her bed and looked around, "W-Who's t-there?" Misty asked frightened, _you must be strong, for not only your sake, but for his sake as well. Be warned, it has only just begun. _

Ash set silently in his room as the words his father had said repeated in his mind. His door slide open as Giovanni walked in, "I presume you are wondering about my speech earlier today, well, you and Crystal always did make a cute couple when you were kids, and I have thought of Crystal as a daughter for the past few years now, so I thought why not betroth you two. Sure you're both only fifteen, but I run the country now so I decide the legal age of marriage. I think I'll push it back to sixteen, by then, the Red Empire will be at it's mightiest, and your wedding will mark its one year anniversary!" Ash felt like he was going to be sick when he heard a voice in the back of his mind, _Stay strong, Master, _'Lugia?' Ash thought as he listened to the guardian, _you must stay strong; the Time Of Destiny is here at last! _

_ _

TO BE CONTINUED… 

C. Cowboy: well, Ash's day just keeps getting better every minute doesn't it? Giovanni now controls Kento; Ash is now engaged to Crystal, what else can go wrong? What is Lugia talking about? What is going to happen during the 'Time of Destiny'? and more importantly: who will survive to see it? 

_ _

__


	20. Making Plans

CHAPTER 19: MAKING PLANS

C. Cowboy: OK didn't get much time to think about my questions did ya? Anyway, here comes the second to last chapter, BTW not gonna have a happy ending AND if I don't get enough reviews I might just leave it alone and not write the sequel. That's not a threat, that's a promise! BTW another couple will come out in this one! You probably saw it coming. Anyway on with the show! CHAPTER 20: MAKING PLANS 

Gary, Brock, Prof. Ivy, and Melody set there watching the news broadcast attentively each thinking only two things; what else can go wrong and poor Misty. The news about Kento's new leader hit hard, but not as hard as the news about Ash and Crystal's engagement. Another thing that was on their minds was how Misty was taking it. A loud crash and extremely loud crying answered the question. Brock started to get up but melody shot up, "Maybe I should be the one to talk to her, ya know girl to girl? Besides Brocko, you've been beaten up enough as is!" Brock then looked his bandages over and though a good hit from Misty's mallet just might finish him off, "cool, go right ahead!" Melody looked at him suspiciously but just nodded and headed toward Misty's room. She walked right past Togapi, who nobody seemed to notice the angry expression on his face as he watched the news, not even the fact that his eyes were glowing reddish blue.

Meanwhile back at the stadium, Ash stayed quite till his father and his shadows, (Amanda and Crystal) left the room. Once he was satisfied they were out of earshot, he pulled out his pokeball, "Lugia? What are you talking about, Time of Destiny?" Then Lugia spoke to his mind, _Master I speak of your true destiny, what you were born to do. _Ash looked puzzled at the pokeball, "Um exactly, what does that mean?" _That, I cannot tell you, you will have to wait and see for yourself. All I can tell you my friend, is trust yourself, and stay strong. You have a very hard road ahead. _Ash just made a deep sigh and replaced his pokeball. He then walked over to the window and looked out. He watched a group of rockets march out front. He turned and leaned his back against the glass, his thoughts resting on one person, "Misty?" 

Misty continued to cry and throw anything she could get her hands on. Think God Togapi was downstairs. Melody knocked on the door, "Misty, is it safe to come in?" Misty got up, walked over, and unlocked the door. Then she walked back and hugged her pillow again. "You ok?" Melody asked knowing the answer. Misty just got up and walked over to a full-length mirror, "I-I don't see… how I stood a chance against Crystal in the first place." Melody looked surprised at Misty, "What are you talking about?" Misty just stared at herself in the mirror, "Crystal has beautiful bound hair, shimmering blue eyes, a great figure, and never argues with Ash. How can a scrawny little loudmouth compete with… that?" Melody got up and walked over to Misty, put her hands on her shoulders, and held her face-to-face, "Listen to me Misty, Ash is nuts about you, not Blondie! And another thing I don't recall ever seeing Ash drool over Crystal the way I've seen him drool over you!" Misty blushed and tried to turn away, but Melody had a firm grip, "Plus I don't think when me Gary and Brock break in there to rescue him, I really don't want to tell him his GIRLFRIEND is too busy feeling sorry for herself to help SAVE HER BOYFRIEND'S LIFE!!!!" Misty then swiped Melody's hands off her shoulder and started out the door. "Now where are you going?" Melody asked staring in shock. Misty swung back around and winked at her, "I'm have to take a shower and get all pretty, so when I kick that hussy, Crystal's ass, she'll know she was beaten by a sexier woman!" 

Melody walked back down and gave Prof. Ivy and Brock a thumb's up. Then she noticed Gary standing outside. She walked out there beside him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Why is it that when Ash gets in a situation like this, everyone breaks down, and if it was me they would just laugh and then put me out of my misery by blowing my brains out?" Melody frowned and looked at him, "Gary don't say thing like that. Look at all the girls that follow you around!" Gary just laughed, "You talking about the cheerleaders? I pay um $7.50 an hour. Ash is the one with the REAL friends and fans, I've got… nothing." Melody smiled at him, "I know something you have that Ash doesn't." Gary cocked an eyebrow, "What? An ego the size of Kento?" 

Melody blushed a little, "No, Ash already has that…" Melody then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "You've got me." Melody stepped back with her eyes closed waiting for a reaction. When she didn't get one she opened her eyes and saw Gary had passed out with a really big grin on his face. Melody just rolled her eyes and set down beside him.

Meanwhile back inside Brock and Prof. Ivy set there. "So when are we going to go get Ash?" Brock asked. Prof. Ivy just looked at him uncomfortably, "We aren't. Ash can take care of himself. He is a Pokemon Master after all, besides I think he would want us to take care of his mother and Pikachu first, then once we get them to stabilized we'll come back for him."

Brock just shook his head, "Misty is NOT going to like this."

TO BE CONCLUDED…

C. Cowboy: In the next one he group will try to get Pikachu and Mrs. Ketchum to safety, but the question is: Will Misty leave Ash peacefully and will Giovanni keep his promise of not hurting his son's friends? Find out next time! BTW remember in Time Of Destiny, How Togapi SLATTERED Mewtwo? Just remember that! P.S.that about the review was just a joke to try to get you mad. He he he don't kill me!


	21. The Escape

CHAPTER 21: THE EXCAPE

C. Cowboy: well this one will wrap up Hand of Fate, But I'd say later this week, the final (?) addition to Time Of Destiny will kick off. It will take place around a year later, and… That would be telling! You'll just have to wait and see! Anyway I also making a prequel trilogy I like to call "Time Before Destiny" over the three stories it will come out how Team Rocket came into being, and how Red Ketchum went from being the World's Greatest Pokemon Trainer to the monster known as Giovanni. Hope you enjoy this one. BTW it contains the song Faith Hill did for the movie "Pearl Harbor", 'There You'll Be'. Awesome Movie, but R&R! CHAPTER 21: THE ESCAPE 

Misty walked down the stairs with a big smile on her face. She was going to bring Ash home even if she had to drag him kicking and screaming. When she came down to the lobby she heard Brock ask Prof. Ivy a question."So when are we going to go get Ash?" Brock asked. Prof. Ivy just looked at him uncomfortably, "We aren't. Ash can take care of himself. He is a Pokemon Master after all, besides I think he would want us to take care of his mother and Pikachu first, then once we get them to stabilized then we'll come back for him." Misty almost fell over. She couldn't believe what she heard. They were just going to leave him with those monsters. Misty turned and ran back to her room, and began to pack her backpack. Togapi waddled into her room and looked up at her 'mommy' "Togi pi togipi?" (Mommy what are you doing?)Misty looked at her pokemon with tears in her eyes, "I'm going after Ash! The others aren't going to do anything to help Ash. He may be a Pokemon Master now, but that don't mean he's invincible! I'm going to that stadium right now, and I'm going to bring him home!" Misty then threw her backpack over her shoulder and started out the window. "Togi togipi!" (I'm coming with you!) Misty shook her head "No you stay with your Uncle Brock and stay safe." Togipi still looked worried but nodded in agreement. "Togi, togi Priii!" (OK, Be careful Mommy!) Misty smiled and started to climb down the fire escape.

Meanwhile, Giovanni set at the head of a long table with Ash, Crystal, Amanda, and a few other higher ups on the sides. "Well, next on the agenda is our next target, Johto." Giovanni said in a business tone of voice, "We have complete control over Kento so it's the next logical target. Then after we take Johto, we will then take the Orange Islands." Ash wasn't even paying attention all he was thinking about was what his father and Crystal blackmailed him into. Not only was he now in the group that had spent years trying to still his Pikachu, but also now they forced him into KILLING his childhood heroes. And what scared him the most was Giovanni was right, a part of him did enjoy killing them. Then a small ringing silenced the room. Giovanni raised a cell phone and listened. He then looked at Ash, "Son, there's an intruder in the lower levels, I'd like for you to take care of it." Ash frowned but then he got up and put on his 'Hand Of Fate' mask and left the room. Giovanni then looked at his underlings, "I know I told my son that I would not hurt his friends, but they know too much, they must be 'silenced'. Don't let Adrian know anything about it though. As long as he thinks they are alive, he'll be putty in my hands." 

Ash eased around a corner listening for footsteps when he heard someone coming up behind him. Before he could turn to face whoever it was he felt a mallet hit the top of his head, "WAAAAA!!!!!!" Misty looked at the slumped over person in the ninja outfit, "Wa? Ash is that you?" Misty asked not sure if she should help him up or hit him again. "M-Misty? What did you do that for?" Ash said as he set up and pulled his mask off. Misty then wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Ash then hugged her back. "I've got to get you out of here! Dad said he wouldn't hurt you, but that didn't mean you could come waltzing into our base like you own the place!" Ash then grabbed her hand and led her out of the hallway without giving her time to retaliate. He then found a phone and called the Pokemon Center. "Brock, It's Ash… Yeah I'm just fine, don't worry 'bout me… I have Misty with me here… Meet us at the PKMN Market on Lee Street… see you there." He then looked back at Misty, and gave her a quick peck on the lips, "Come on let's get you out of here!" 

The two successfully snuck out of the stadium and headed to the PKMN Market. They set down on the sidewalk in silence. When Prof. Ivy, Brock, Gary, and Melody pulled up and jumped out of a large van with Pikachu's tube and Mrs. Ketchum on a stretcher in the very back. 

"Alright the gangs all here, let's get the heck out of her!" Gary exclaimed as he jumped back into the Van. Melody followed and then Brock and Prof. Ivy got into the front seats. Ash helped Misty in side and started to close the door, when Misty grabbed it and jumped out to his side, "What are you doing? Aren't you coming?" Ash looked sadly at her as Melody closed the van door to give them some privacy. "I'm in too deep, Mist, It's too late for me."

_ _

_When I think back on those times, _

_And the dreams we left behind._

_I'll be glad cause I was blest to get,_

_To have you in my life._

_ _

_When I look back on these days,_

_I will look and see your face,_

_You were right there for me._

_ _

Misty stared at him, "Listen, Misty, I want you to go and take care of Mom and Pikachu." Misty then stared into his tear filled eyes, "B-But I… don't want y-you to leave…" Ash didn't let her finish as he locked lips with her.

_ _

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the skies._

_In my heart they'll always be a place for you,_

_For all my life!_

_ _

_I'll keep a part of you with me,_

_And everywhere I am,_

_There you'll be._

_And everywhere I am,_

_There you'll be._

He pulled back and rubbed her face, "Like Pikachu said to me, I'll never leave you, I'll be right there… in your heart. Someday, somehow I WILL find a way back to you." 

_You showed me how it feels, _

_To feel the sky with in my reach! _

_And I always will remember,_

_All the strength you gave to me._

_Your love made me make it through,_

_Oh, I owe so much to you,_

_You were right there for me,_

__

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the skies._

_In my heart they'll always be a place for you,_

_For all my life!_

_ _

_I'll keep a part of you with me,_

_And everywhere I am,_

_There you'll be._

Misty let a tear slid down her face as she kissed him one more time and Ash once again helped her into the van. Before he shut the door, he pulled her into a tight hug, "Misty, remember, no matter what happens, I'll always love you, always." 

_Cause I always saw in you my light, my strength._

_And I want to think you now for all the ways…_

_You were right there for me,_

_You were right there for me, _

_YOU WERE RIGHT THERE FOR ME!_

__

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the skies._

_In my heart they'll always be a place for you,_

_For all my life!_

_ _

_I'll keep a part of you with me,_

_And everywhere I am,_

_There you'll be._

_And everywhere I am,_

_There you'll be._

_ _

_ _

Ash pulled away and wiped a tear from Misty's face before he shut the door. Before the van drove off he looked in the back glass and said goodbye to his injured mom and Pikachu. Ash stood there and watched the van disappear in the distance before he turned back and headed back to the stadium. 

_There you'll be._

The van drove for about thirty minutes when Prof. Ivy slammed on the breaks. They were just a mile and a half away from the Kento/Johto line. Misty and Gary looked over the front seats and saw a small army of rockets. "Ash set us up!" Gary screamed in disbelief. One rocket then signaled for them to get out of the van. Misty hid the sleeping Togapi under her seat and hoped that they wouldn't find her. They were all lined up in front of the van, as one of the rockets smiled, "the Boss wants us to scare his boy into staying with group, so I'm afraid you will have to die now. He also wanted it to be slow and painful." Then a group with shock rifles surrounded the group and began to shock them with electricity that would make Pikachu ashamed. They all cry in pain and fell to their hands in knees. Misty let a tear roll down in pain and fear as she called out Ash's name. 

Inside the van, Togapi was woken up by the cries, and climbed up to the dash of the van to see what was going on. When she saw her 'Mommy' and her friend in pain, her eyes widened with rage. The shockers let up and walked back as a group of assault rifle gunners walked up and aimed at the gang. They then squeezed the triggers, and bullets flew toward the group, but to everyone's surprise, the bullets stopped in mid air. The bullets then turned around in mid-air and flew through the gunners. "W-what's happening?" the commander said as the windshield of the van exploded and Togapi floated out. Her eyes were glowing reddish blue and a strange blue energy surrounded her body. _First you hurt Grandma_ _Ketchum and Unka Pika, _then around fifteen rockets were slung through the air. _Then you take Daddy away, _the fifteen airborne rockets were slammed into twenty other rockets. _Then you hurt Mommy, Unka Brock, and their friends, _the shockers then had their shock rifles stock up a specific area of the body, _NOW I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!!!!!!!!_Togapi then sent a massive psychic blast that engulfed the entire group of rockets leaving behind not even dust. Togapi then slowly returned to ground and fell asleep. 

Misty got back to her feet and picked up the sleeping Pokemon and held her tight,"Togapi? How did you get so… powerful?" Prof. Ivy then signaled for them to get back into the van before reinforcements catch up. They all got back into the van and headed toward the Kento/Johto line to safety, for now…

_NOT _The End

Epilogue:

The van continued to drive in silence. Misty set holding Togapi fast asleep. Gary set with his head on the glass sleeping with Melody sleeping on his shoulder. Brock set on the passenger seat dreaming about Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy, while Professor Ivy watched the road while complaining to herself about the lack of a windshield. Nobody noticed the flying cat-like creature flying beside the van. It had pink, furless skin, rabbit like feet, and large blue eyes, which never left Pikachu's tube. Then as soon as it appeared it disappeared with only one sound: "Mew" 

_COMING SOON:_ **T.O.D.3 RAYS OF HOPE**__


End file.
